Mas alla del destino
by lanenisita
Summary: Cuatro siglos distintos, dos personas iguales, una macabra maldición...y un gran amor. Edward e Isabella estaban destinados a amarse, ¿Podrán hacerlo aun cuando el destino se encarga de impedirlo?
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regaló un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

_New York, Marzo 8 de 2006_

– ¡Maldito Edward Cullen! – grité frustrada esa mañana después de haber escuchado de la voz de mi asistente al teléfono la mala noticia. Comencé a golpear el volante con rabia intentando desquitarme con aquella inocente parte de mi coche –. ¡Irina, yo sabía que él saldría con algo como esto! ¡Es un imbécil! – mis golpes se volvieron cada vez más fuertes debido a mi ataque de histeria. Uno de ellos alcanzó el salpicadero del auto, provocando así que mi recientemente adquirido café con leche de Starbucks se regara por completo sobre mí y me estropeara toda la blusa. Grité por la sensación de ardor provocada por la caliente bebida y molesta aparté el vaso – ¡Argh, Cullen…! ¡Te odio, maldita sea!

– _Marcus me pidió que te dijera que te espera en su despacho para hablar_ – dijo Irina, yo bufé en respuesta. ¡Genial, no tendría cita con Edward, mi ropa estaba arruinada y mi jefe me esperaba "para hablar"! ¡Marcus nunca habla! ¡Ese hombre lo único que sabe es gritar!

– Estaré en una hora en la oficina, tengo que pasar por mi apartamento y…– la voz temblorosa de Irina me interrumpió.

– _Dijo que te quiere ver ahora, Bella_ – rodeé mis ojos ante las palabras de Irina. ¿Por qué le tenía miedo a Marcus? ¡Era su sobrina!

– Voy a tratar de llegar lo más rápido que pueda, pero recuerda que hoy es día de St. Patrick y esta ciudad colapsa en caos.

– _Lo sé, todos están en las calles para los desfiles. Todos menos nosotros _– susurró ella con un tono de tristeza en su voz. Yo asentí despacio y traté de animarla dándole una pequeña esperanza.

– Mira, hagamos algo. Intenta calmar a la fiera y yo a cambio te cubriré las espaldas. Podrás salir con tu novio y tener el resto del día libre – un extraño chillido se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

– _Bella, si yo fuese lesbiana te hubiese propuesto matrimonio hace mucho. ¡Te amo! – _gritó emocionada Irina, yo sólo sonreí y pocos segundos después encendí nuevamente la marcha de mi auto.

– No pierdas el tiempo declarando tu amor por mí, sé cuánto me amas, lo puedo ver en tus ojos – le dije en tono de burla, ella soltó una carcajada en respuesta –. Ve y trata de calmar a tu tío. Te veré en un rato más – fue lo último que dije antes de cerrar la llamada y empezar a conducir por la caótica ciudad que nunca duerme.

Treinta minutos después, una multa por exceso de velocidad, y el coqueteo descarado del guardia del edificio al ver que mi blusa blanca parecía haber salido de un concurso de camisetas mojadas, allí estaba yo, subiendo al quinto piso del edificio donde funcionaba el despacho de abogados en el cual venía trabajando desde hace tres años. A la primera persona que vi, fue lógicamente a Irina, quien con una sonrisa de disculpa me entregó unos cuantos documentos que ni siquiera me digné a revisar ya que sabía de antemano cuál sería su contenido por lo que se los devolví de inmediato.

– Tú te fuiste ya que estabas enferma, tenías malestar estomacal por haber comido sushi en mal estado, ¿estamos de acuerdo? – le susurré mientras caminaba con rapidez al despacho de Marcus. Ella asintió de manera autómata y sonrió – Disfruta el día, cerca de la quinta avenida hay un festival que parece estar medianamente divertido. Si te vas a ir a beber, hazlo por el Alto Manhattan, está algo lejos de acá y es difícil que alguien pueda pillarte y decirle a tu tío que no estabas enferma.

– Gracias, Bella – susurró ella agradecida por mi gentil gesto. Le sonreí en respuesta mientras nos deteníamos frente a la oficina de su tío –. ¿Qué le pasó a tu…? – se interrumpió.

– No querrás saberlo, Irina – respondí un poco molesta al recordar el incidente que casi me provoca quemaduras de segundo grado.

– Suerte con él. Te veré mañana – dijo antes de alejarse hasta su escritorio, tomar su cartera e irse.

– ¿Suerte? Eso jamás me ha acompañado, Irina – susurré para mí antes de tomar una bocanada de aire para llenarme de valor. Abrí la puerta con la mayor rapidez que pude y rogué internarme porque mis ovarios me dieran la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar a la bestia. ¡Hey, no me mal interpreten! Marcus no era una mala persona, o eso es lo que todos nos obligamos a pensar en este despacho.

– Isabella – masculló irritado en cuanto me vio. Su ceño se frunció de inmediato al ver mi estropeada blusa pero no hizo comentario alguno sobre aquello. Su mirada retornó a mi rostro –. Es la cuarta vez en este mes que Edward Cullen cancela la cita con nosotros. ¿A qué crees que se debe esto? – hice una mueca y de inmediato me encogí de hombros –. Siempre hay una excusa distinta, Isabella. Primero fue porque se murió su mascota que era más longeva que Matusalén, segundo porque dijo haber contraído la gripe AH1N1, tercero porque su prima Elizabeth estaba en el hospital dando a luz. ¿Y ahora? ¿Cuál fue su excusa esta vez? – preguntó un tanto histérico.

– Está celebrando el día de St. Patrick – respondí casi en un susurro.

– ¡Isabella, eso no es una excusa válida! ¡Esa no es ni siquiera una fiesta patria, unos malditos escoceses la trajeron y ahora todo el puto país parece comida de burros vistiendo de verde! – gritó mientras golpeaba el escritorio con fuerza –. Nuestros clientes no estarán muy contentos al saber que Edward no ha logrado reunirse contigo. Ellos necesitan respuestas y nosotros todavía no se las podemos dar. ¡Tú aún no se las puedes dar! – volvió a gritar, esta vez poniéndose de pie.

– Lo sé, Marcus, estoy haciendo todo lo posible pero él no colabora conmigo. Tienes que entender que es un imbécil presumido que hace siempre lo que se le da la gana. Hago lo que está en mis manos para tener esa reunión con él pero Edward Cullen parece simplemente importarle una mierda – respondí con un leve tono de irritación en mi voz.

– El tiempo corre en contra nuestra Isabella. Necesito esa reunión con Cullen en menos de una semana. Tienes hasta mañana para conseguirme una nueva cita con ese tipo o de lo contrario estás fuera del caso.

– ¡NO! – grité mientras me ponía de pie y retrocedía un par de pasos –. No puedes sacarme de esto, Marcus.

– Tienes hasta mañana para lograr una cita, Isabella. Ya no podemos alargar esto por más tiempo. Si no la conseguiste tú, estoy seguro que Garrett lo hará – al escuchar aquel nombre de inmediato mis puños se crisparon y mis nervios se alteraron por completo.

– La vas a tener para mañana, eso lo puedes firmar con sangre – mascullé mientras lo miraba fijamente. Él simplemente asintió y regresó a su silla, donde se dedicó a revisar unos documentos que estaban sobre su escritorio.

Salí de su despacho con los nervios de punta, el coraje elevado, y mi cerebro a punto de estallar. Entré a mi oficina y con un fuerte portazo me aseguré que nadie fuese a molestarme ese día. Encendí mi computador y en cuanto la pantalla se aclaró, la alerta de un nuevo correo electrónico apareció.

_De: Edward A. Cullen._

_Para: Isabella Swan. _

_Asunto: ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?_

_Isabella, mi querida y acosadora abogada. Tengo una pregunta para ti. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? Abre el archivo adjunto y sabrás cual es el mío._

_Feliz día de St. Patrick._

_Edward Cullen_

Abrí enseguida el archivo adjunto a su mail, y jadeé asustada en cuanto una foto se desplegó en mi pantalla. La foto era de él posando con dos esculturales rubias, una a cada lado suyo. Aunque la imagen se veía algo oscura, por haber sido tomada a lo mejor en un antro, la imagen de Edward resaltó de inmediato para mí. Se lo veía hermoso, estaba vestido con una camisa verde y corbata de rayas negras y verdes y en su cabeza llevaba un estúpido gorro verde con el diseño de un trébol en él.

Por un largo rato me detuve a analizar la foto. Si bien el color verde de su atuendo y el de las mujeres que lo acompañaban era predominante en la fotografía, el color de su mirada era lo que más resaltaba de la imagen. Ese color verde, alegre y espontáneo, era exactamente el mismo que mi mente había dejado grabada y que iluminó mi vida desde la primera vez que nos vimos, hace ya… doscientos treinta y un años.

– Si tan solo pudieras recordarme, Edward. Si tan solo pudieras – susurré con un aire de tristeza mientras alejaba mi mirada del computador y veía a través de la ventana los carros alegóricos, los globos y la algarabía de la gente en las calles.

¿Cómo era posible que él no me recordara? Ya lo había hecho antes, nosotros ya habíamos pasado por esto. ¿Cómo podía entonces no saber quién era yo?

Dos siglos y medio habían pasado ya desde ese día de marzo en que nuestras vidas se enlazaron de una manera algo singular. Tantos años han pasado ya desde que la muerte, los engaños, y una extraña maldición se empeñaban una y otra vez en hacernos infelices. Pero yo la había roto, estaba segura de que hice que la maldición se rompiese la última vez. ¿Por qué entonces ahora no podíamos ser simplemente felices?

A lo mejor nuestra historia, y nuestra felicidad… estaban más allá del destino.

* * *

Chan chan… ¡chan!

¡Nueva historia mis pequeñas lectoras! Aquí estoy en mi tercera aventura… ¿Doscientos años? ¿Una maldición? ¿Qué se esconde detrás de este prologo? Lo sabremos pronto, cuando esta pequeña servidora de letras regrese de vacaciones y suba el capítulo uno de esta historia. Gracias infinitas a todas las que se embarcan conmigo en esta historia. Nos leeremos pronto.

_Hasta eso… Nos leemos en los reviews…_


	2. Punto de partida

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: **__Punto de partida_

"_La coincidencia es la manera que tiene Dios para mantenerse anónimo."_

_Albert Einstein_

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

_Boston, Marzo 7 de 1775_

El característico cantar de un viejo gallo se escuchó fuerte y claro esa fría mañana. El sonido, a pesar de ser algo distante, se coló por la estrecha y única rendija del pequeño espacio al que yo solía llamar habitación y me indicó que era hora de levantarse. El sol aún no había salido, lo cual era una buena señal, estaba a tiempo de tomar un rápido baño antes de empezar mis labores diarias… _como sirvienta de la familia Vulturi._

Suspiré profundamente y me abracé a mí misma con fuerza cuando, al salir al patio, el helado viento de inicios de marzo golpeó mi rostro. Me apresuré a caminar hasta los depósitos de agua que estaban al otro extremo de la casa. En mi prisa y gracias a la escasa luz, tropecé con lo que creí era el horrendo gato de la joven Jane y caí estrepitosamente al suelo junto con mi pequeño baldecito amarillo para el agua.

– Mi niña… ¿Es que acaso no te cansas de tropezar? – la dulce voz de Sue, ama de llaves de la casa Vulturi se escuchó muy cerca de mí. Sentí sus cálidas manos tomarme por la cintura y ayudarme a poner de pie. Con una sonrisa removió el cabello que ocultaba mi rostro y con un gesto amable me ayudó a caminar hasta el depósito.

Sue, la más fiel y antigua criada de la familia, era lo más cercano a lo que yo podría llamar madre. De su mano aprendí a cocinar y a cocer. Calmó mis llantos cuando era una hambrienta bebé, curó con cariño mis heridas provocadas por mi torpeza, y de ella aprendí a sonreír aún cuando la vida no te dé motivos para hacerlo. Compartimos el mismo apellido, ya que ella con su inmenso corazón me registró bajo el apellido Swan. Me enseñó todo lo que una madre le podría enseñar a su hija, aún cuando yo no lo era.

Tenía diez años cuando una noche a la luz de una fogata ella me contó la historia de mi vida. Nací algún día del mes de septiembre del año 1758, mi madre se llamaba Renée y tenía 15 años cuando me tuvo. Ella trabajaba en el mercado en un pequeño puesto de frutas junto a su madre, y ambas eran amigas de Sue. De mi padre nadie supo nada, solo que trabajaba también en el mercado y al saber que mi madre estaba embarazada simplemente desapareció.

Durante las primeras semanas de embarazo de mi madre, logró ocultar efectivamente su vientre al ser ella tan pequeña y delgada. Pero fueron los síntomas los que la delataron. Con súbitos desvanecimientos y repentinas náuseas matutinas, su madre comenzó a sospechar de ella. Cuando su vientre empezó a crecer no tuvo más remedio que decir la verdad, aunque mantuvo en secreto el nombre del padre de su bebé. Su padre no se cansó de repetir que su hija era una cualquiera, que traería al mundo un hijo bastardo y una boca más a la que él debía alimentar. Como era de esperarse, fue su madre la que se puso de su lado y la apoyó a continuar el embarazo.

Con el escaso dinero que les quedaba de ganancia del puesto de frutas compraban lana para tejer pequeñas ropitas y cobijas. La ilusión de mi madre y mi abuela empezó a crecer al igual que crecía su vientre. Cada día que Sue iba al mercado le daba nuevas sugerencias de nombres para bebés. De todas ellas, solo una llamó su atención. _Isabella…_

Fue así como mi madre escogió mi primer nombre, Isabella. Según Sue, el nombre Isabella representaba nobleza, cosa que algún día ella soñó para mí. Los meses finales del embarazo de mi madre estuvieron rodeados de mucha ilusión y nerviosismo. A pesar de su enorme panza, ella y mi abuela se quedaban hasta muy tarde trabajando en el mercado por conseguir unas monedas más para comprar pequeños gorritos o un pañal adicional de tela.

El mes de agosto llegó con su extremo calor y sus extrañas lluvias de finales de verano. Una de esas noches de arduo trabajo, la lluvia las tomó por sorpresa camino a casa y a causa de sus bajas defensas aquello las resfrió de inmediato, la primera en caer gravemente enferma fue mi abuela. Antes de cumplirse las dos semanas de aquella lluvia, una calurosa noche de finales de agosto, ella decidió partir en silencio. Muriendo en la pasividad de su cama, dejó a su hija sola con su enorme panza de ocho meses y a su esposo quién descubrió que la única manera de calmar su dolor por aquella repentina pérdida, era echar de casa a su única y muy embarazada hija ya que a causa de su bastardo bebé su esposa había fallecido dejándolo solo.

Renée vagó por las calles en busca de un lugar donde quedarse. Regresó caminando al mercado y debajo del puesto de frutas se cobijó mientras lloraba aferrada a su vientre. A la mañana siguiente cuando Sue llegó al mercado encontró a Renée hecha una bolita bajo el mesón de las frutas y le preguntó qué era lo que le ocurría. Renée en respuesta le hizo prometer que en caso que ella alguna vez faltara, se haría cargo de su pequeña bebé. Sue la convenció que ella sería fuerte y que tendría una larga vida que disfrutar junto a su niña; por un momento Renée creyó en las palabras de Sue. Lo que ninguna de las dos sabía, es que el destino tenía otros planes.

Durante un par de semanas el puesto de frutas permaneció vacío. Sue miraba extrañada el paso de los días y veía con preocupación la desaparición de Renée. Se rumoraba que la joven había dado a luz en la parte de atrás del mercado, cerca de la Bahía Back algún día de septiembre. Unas cuantas mujeres la ayudaron al escuchar sus quejidos y súplicas cuando entró en trabajo de parto. Habían pasado poco más de un mes desde la muerte de mi abuela, cuando una fresca mañana de inicios de octubre, mi madre apareció nuevamente en el mercado en su antiguo y vacío puesto de frutas con un pequeño bulto rosa en sus brazos… _Era yo._

Con estupor Sue miró a mi madre, apenas habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que la había visto por última vez pero para ella le habían parecido cien años. El delgado cuerpo de mi madre había perdido todas sus curvas y ahora era piel y huesos. Su mirada estaba sin brillo, su piel era amarilla y sus labios estaban resecos y partidos. Dejando su cesta de compras a un lado, Sue se acercó hasta mi madre y le preguntó qué había ocurrido, y ella con lágrimas en sus ojos y una vergüenza que no le permitió alzar el rostro, le contó la verdad. Pocos días después que yo nací, mi madre encontró en uno de los trabajadores del mercado lo que ella creyó que era su salvación. Dejando su dignidad a un lado, le ofreció su cuerpo a cambio de un techo donde guarecerse de la lluvia y un plato de lentejas calientes. El hombre aceptó de buena gana el trato de mi madre, nos acogió a ella y a mí durante unos días, días que culminaban en noches en las que mi madre era abusada cruelmente. Una noche, cuando mi madre quiso negarse a estar con él, el hombre la golpeó tan fuerte que la dejó medio muerta en la mitad de la calle, con una pequeña bebé hambrienta en sus brazos. Reuniendo todas las fuerzas que pudo, mi madre logró ponerse de pie nuevamente. Débil y enferma consiguió llegar al mercado por última vez, rogando que ese día pudiese ver a Sue, a la única persona en este mundo en quien ella podía confiar.

Sin dudarlo un solo segundo, mi madre me puso en los brazos de Sue en cuanto la vio. Como era de esperarse ella se negó a recibirme. Sue era tan solo una criada en una casa de una familia adinerada y no podía simplemente llegar un día y llevar a casa a una pequeña bebé hambrienta. _"Eres la única persona que tiene Isabella en este mundo, no la dejes sola, te lo suplico". _Fue la plegaria de mi madre que convenció a Sue de traerme al único lugar al que conozco como hogar, hace exactamente diecisiete años atrás.

Estuve escondida en su habitación durante un par de días. En una pequeña cajita que hacía las veces de cuna, Sue me ocultó de sus amos: Marco y Athenedora Vulturi. Pero como la mala suerte parecía haber venido conmigo desde mi nacimiento, Alec, el pequeño hijo de los señores me encontró un día que entró a la habitación de Sue.

Como era de esperarse, Sue fue duramente castigada ya que a pesar de ser la criada de mayor estima para ellos seguía siendo una esclava, solo que a diferencia del resto ella tenía un poco más de libertades que las demás. Sue rogó por clemencia, pidiendo que por favor no echaran a la pequeña bebé de la casa, que ella era todo lo que la niña tenía. El noble corazón de Athenedora intervino, y convenció a su esposo de dejar a la criatura en casa alegando que a la larga tendrían dos esclavas en vez de una. Marco terminó accediendo y fue así como yo logré quedarme en este lugar.

Habían pasado apenas tres días desde aquel suceso cuando Sue se enteró que mi madre había muerto a causa de la pulmonía. Los trabajadores del mercado la llevaron a una fosa común, y allí la dejaron junto con el resto de fallecidos por la reciente oleada de una extraña enfermedad que azotó a Boston y que los ingleses a cargo decidieron no prestarle atención. Fue así como la vida de mi madre terminó, y de ella solo me quedó el recuerdo de un beso de sus enardecidos labios aquel día que me entregó a Sue…

Y de mi vida es poco lo que puedo decir. Educada para ser una sirvienta, vivir para servir. Amanecer para trabajar, para arreglar camas, pelar patatas, y fregar pisos. Acostarse para soñar, para volar y creer que existe una vida más allá de esto. Una vida en la que la palabra libertad signifique más que salir a la calle, sola, cuando aún es de día. Una vida donde la palabra felicidad signifique más que comer un pan adicional en Navidad.

– ¡Mi niña! – me llamó Sue sacándome así de mis tontas ilusiones – Si no te apuras se nos va a hacer tarde. ¡Ven! – extendió su mano y con una sonrisa me invitó a entrar en uno de sus viejos depósitos de agua que usábamos como bañera. No era nada parecida a la bañera de los amos Vulturi pero al menos servía para lo mismo. Saqué todas mis ropas y con mi cuerpo aún calentito me metí en la congelada agua del depósito. Quise por un segundo gritar, pero hacerlo significaba para mí un castigo seguro si con mi grito despertaba a alguien en la casa.

– Está muy fría – dije tiritando de frío mientras con un rústico envase hecho con la cáscara de un coco, Sue me echaba un poco de agua en la cabeza.

– Lo sé, mi niña. Lo sé. Pero es mejor pasar un ratito de frío que estar todo el día sucia, ¿no crees? – me preguntó mientras tomaba una astilla de viejo jabón que la joven Jane desechó de su baño días atrás, y enjabonaba mi cabeza con la misma. Por un largo rato, mientras veía a Sue lavar mi largo cabello castaño con dulzura y dedicación, vino a mi cabeza una pregunta inesperada y que mi cabeza no pude retener allí dentro.

– ¿Has amado alguna vez, Sue? – le pregunté con mis ojos cerrados a causa de la espuma del jabón. Ella detuvo su masaje en mi cabello y se alejó un poco. Yo enjuagué mi rostro y ladeé ligeramente mi cabeza al ver su extraña reacción.

– ¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Isabella? – dijo ella con voz preocupada. Me encogí de hombros y ella se acercó nuevamente a mí, esta vez con algo de cautela.

– Te amo a ti, mi niña. – respondió volviendo a masajear mi cabello. Yo alcé mi mirada en ese instante y tomando una de sus manos, la llevé a mi mejilla. Debido al gesto una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Sue y yo a cambió le sonreí.

– Yo también te amo, Sue. Pero no me refería a eso. ¿Has amado a alguien alguna vez? – inquirí en voz baja. Ella negó despacio mientras otra lágrima mojaba su mejilla.

– Las sirvientas no tenemos la posibilidad de amar nada más que no sea nuestro trabajo, mi niña. Es mejor que lo comprendas ahora – susurró con triste voz mientras tomaba un estropajo y lo pasaba por mi espalda con delicadeza. Al escuchar sus palabras me volteé y la detuve.

– ¿Crees que mi padre me amó, Sue? – le pregunté con un hilo de voz. Sue negó y acarició mi mejilla.

– No lo sé mi niña, pero de lo que sí puedo dar fe es del gran amor que tuvo tu madre para ti. Era un cariño perfecto y completo. De esos capaces de dar vida y esperanza. Justo como debe ser el verdadero amor – respondió ella con su sabia voz. Yo asentí ante sus potentes palabras y me quedé en silencio por lo que restó del baño.

"_Las sirvientas no tenemos la posibilidad de amar nada más que no sea nuestro trabajo" _fue la frase que aquel día me acompañó durante mis labores. ¿Cuánta razón tenía Sue en sus palabras? ¿Era cierto que las criadas estaban condenadas a vivir una vida de servidumbre sin conocer nada más que esto para ellas? ¿Era así como yo iba a vivir mi vida? ¿Era esta la vida que mi madre habría en realidad querido para mí?

A causa de mis inquietudes ese día lo pasé completamente distraída. Olvidé desechar el agua sucia con la que fregué el piso de la cocina, me corté un par de ocasiones cuando pelé las patatas de las tortillas para el joven Alec y me tropecé en dos ocasiones cuando tuve que llevar la comida a los caballos. Cuando llegó la hora de dormir y Sue entró a mi pequeña bohardilla a desearme buenas noches, notó mi distracción y tomó mi mano.

– Una vez me enamoré, mi niña. Él era un esclavo al igual que yo. Fue un amor tan hermoso como fugaz. Se llamaba Harry, y con él planeamos escapar de nuestro anterior amo. Estuvimos a punto de hacerlo pero nos atraparon, a él lo mataron frente a mí y esa misma tarde me vendieron al Sr. Marco. La señora al principio no me quería, porque creía que al ser yo tan joven le quitaría su marido. Pero al contarte una tarde que mi corazón siempre pertenecería a Harry y que sus miedos eran infundados, empezó a tomarme cariño. Ese cariño que también salvó tu vida.

– ¿Crees que alguna vez yo conozca el amor, Sue? – le pregunté con temerosa voz. Ella asintió despacio y acariciando mi cabello, sonrió.

– No solo lo creo, estoy segura de eso mi niña. Tú tienes ese algo especial en tu alma que te hace ser única. Eres tan bondadosa y amable, y estoy convencida que algún día un hombre valiente vendrá y conquistará ese corazón.

– ¿Y cómo logrará llegar a mi si jamás abandono esta casa? – inquirí con curiosidad.

– A lo mejor el gran amor de tu vida está más cerca de lo que crees, a lo mejor lo conocerás en un lugar que jamás pensaste y de la forma que nunca imaginaste. No lo sabemos, Isabella. Todo está en manos del destino – yo asentí despacio y sonreí ante su esperanzadora respuesta. – Será mejor que vayas a dormir ahora, mañana es día de cortar el pasto principal y necesitamos manos ágiles como las tuyas para ayudar a Emily y Claire.

– Está bien, Sue. Tú también es mejor que descanses – le dije. Ella me sonrió luego de desearme un buen descanso y se puso de pie. En cuanto lo hizo sus piernas se debilitaron y la obligaron a sentarse de nuevo en mi dura cama. – ¿Qué pasó, Sue? ¿Qué tienes? – pregunté asustada sentándome en la cama junto a ella. Tomé su mano y la sentí algo caliente.

– Nada, mi niña. Al parecer es el cansancio de la edad. O es eso o pesqué el catarro del jardinero Eleazar. Voy a prepararme algo caliente y de seguro el resfrío se irá esta misma noche.

– Voy a prepararte un té ahora mismo – le dije poniéndome de pie. Sue negó tomándome del brazo.

– Sabes que las criadas jóvenes no pueden entrar a la cocina después de la hora del almuerzo. Sabes también que no puedes tocar la vajilla de la casa – me recordó – Estaré bien, Isabella. La vieja Sue ha sobrevivido a cosas más siniestras que un simple resfrío.

En silencio se puso de nuevo de pie y salió de mi estrecha habitación. Esa noche apenas pude dormir. Entre la preocupación por el dolor de Sue y sus conclusiones sobre amor y destino, no pude pegar un ojo en toda la madrugada. Cuando el gallo cantó su acostumbrada canción no fue necesario quejarme ante él, me levanté casi de un brinco y me dirigí al patio para mi baño diario. En cuanto salí al patio noté que la luz de la habitación de Sue estaba aún apagada por lo que supuse que algo andaba mal. Sin perder el tiempo crucé el patio, corrí hasta su habitación y entré sin llamar a la puerta.

– ¡Sue! – le dije abalanzándome a la cama para abrazarla. Tenía algo de temperatura en sus mejillas y su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza.

– Mi niña, he caído con gripe – susurró ella con voz ronca.

– Necesitas bajar tu fiebre, Sue. Voy a buscarte agua fría y una compresa para ponerte en la frente. No te muevas – le dije mientras salía de su habitación a trompicones. Encontré un raído mandil de cocina de Carmen, y lo tomé del tendedero. Corrí hasta los depósitos y tomé con mi baldecito amarillo un poco de agua. Corrí nuevamente hasta la habitación de Sue salpicando agua por doquier, al llegar noté que llevaba menos de la mitad del baldecito lleno pero al menos eso me serviría. Empapé el viejo delantal y lo puse en su frente; ella con una sonrisa me agradeció el gesto.

Los primeros rayos de sol amenazaron con entrar por la ventana de su habitación, atrapándome así aún en pijamas, desvelada pero aliviada de haber logrado bajar la fiebre de Sue.

– Deberías ir a tu habitación y cambiarte de ropa mi niña. Los patrones no demoran en despertar y no puedes estar así en pijamas – me pidió Sue. Yo negué alegando no querer dejarla sola pero ella insistió.

– Está bien, pero primero voy a tomar un rápido baño en las caballerizas. Es mejor aguantar un poquito de frío que estar sucia todo el día ¿no? – Repetí sus palabras del día anterior y ella sonrió. – Voy a bañarme, corro a cambiarme de ropa y regresaré con algo caliente para que tomes. Carmen debe estar en la cocina ya, voy a pedirle que te prepare un té. ¿Prometes no moverte de aquí? – le pregunté, ella tosió con fuerza pero asintió sin quejarse.

Casi de inmediato salí de su habitación llevando mi baldecito amarillo y corrí al depósito de agua. Tomé del estante secreto de Sue una de sus toallas y el viejo jabón y me escabullí a las caballerizas. Allí entre caballos y pestilencia de heces de animales, el aroma de rosas del jabón me sacó una sonrisa mientras restregaba con fuerza mi cabello y luego me echaba agua por mis piernas y mis partecitas íntimas. Acabé pronto de bañarme y corrí envuelta en la toalla por la parte de atrás de la casa que justo daba en la entrada de mi bohardilla.

Tal como le prometí a Sue, no tardé en vestirme. Encontré mis ropas de trabajo sobre mis viejos cartones que hacían las veces de un improvisado placar: mi vestido blanco largo que se ataba con una incómoda tira a un costado de la cintura, un pesado delantal azul para las tareas más complicadas y mi gorrito blanco que jamás lograba que se quedara en su lugar. Acomodé mi cabello en una improvisada trenza y me calcé un par de viejas zapatillas heredadas de la joven Jane para correr de inmediato a la cocina. Allí, a escondidas le pedí a Carmen que preparara algo caliente para Sue y ella sin demorar un segundo le preparó un té con unas gotitas de limón, exactamente igual al que toma la señora de la casa. Haciendo malabares para llevar la taza sin regarla al otro extremo del patio. Llegué con su contenido casi intacto y ayudando a Sue a sentarse se lo ayudé a beber.

Después de varios minutos de permanecer acostada, hizo ella el intento de ponerse de pie pero aún estaba muy débil.

– No puedes moverte de la cama, Sue. Tienes que quedarte acostada al menos hasta la tarde – le dije obligándola a volver a la cama. Ella quiso reír pero todo lo que salió de su garganta fue una terrible tos.

– ¿Y qué es lo que sugiere la doctora Swan? – me preguntó en medio de su ataque de tos. Yo bufé ante su broma pero terminé riendo y sentándome a su lado.

– Descansa, los señores no se percatarán de tu ausencia. Es miércoles y la señora debe tener su conocido dolor de cabeza de mitad de semana. El señor sale de la casa después del medio día y los jóvenes jamás se dan cuenta de la presencia o ausencia de la servidumbre. Es mejor que te quedes aquí. Yo estaré pendiente por si alguien pregunta por ti.

– Muy amable tu gesto mi niña pero no puedo aceptarlo. Aunque ellos no se percaten de nuestra presencia, hay cosas que si dejamos de hacer probablemente si se noten. Comprar en el mercado las frutas para la señora es una de esas cosas, y hoy es miércoles, día de mercado.

– Yo puedo ir por ti, Sue. Conozco las frutas que compras y sé también contar las monedas. Si me dices que comprar y cuanto debo comprar de cada una podría ahorrarte el viaje al mercado – le dije con esperanzada voz.

– Isabella, jamás has salido de esta casa. Conoces el exterior únicamente por la ventana de la habitación de huéspedes que da la vista a la calle. No sabes lo que hay allí afuera, no sabes ni siquiera llegar al mercado, mi niña.

– Puedo decirle a Eleazar que me lleve. Él tampoco creo que se rehúse a ayudarte. ¡Vamos, Sue! Déjame ayudar. Estás enferma, no te puedes mover y tienes que comprar la fruta. Prometo no perderme…– supliqué haciendo un tonto puchero parecido al que la joven Jane le hacía a su padre. Sue entrecerró sus ojos.

– ¿Prometes no hablar con extraños, comprar la fruta y volver corriendo a casa? – me preguntó. Yo asentí con fuerza. – Está bien, Isabella. Irás al mercado pero por favor niña vuelve pronto. Estaré con el corazón en la mano todo el tiempo.

– Gracias, gracias – le dije abalanzándome a ella y haciéndola caer de espaldas sobre la cama – ¡Prometo que volveré enseguida! ¡Estarás orgullosa de mí!

– Siempre lo he estado mi niña – me dijo con una sonrisa. Pocos minutos después, una vez que fui bien aleccionada de no hablar con nadie, de contar muy bien las monedas y de comprar tres kilos de frambuesas, dos kilos de bananas y cuatro de manzanas. Salí de la habitación de Sue con la consigna de llegar al mercado y preguntar por el puesto de frutas del Sr. Cullen.

Guardé muy bien el dinero que Sue me dio para las frutas y salí al patio en busca de Eleazar. Hablé con él y le pedí que me llevara al mercado, y como era de esperarse, no se negó. En silencio caminó a mi lado y en el trayecto me enseñó el camino hasta el mercado que gracias al cielo estaba a pocas cuadras de la casa. Después de asegurarse que yo había aprendido bien el camino como para regresar sola, me dejó a la entrada del extraño lugar y me indicó que el puesto de frutas quedaba casi al final del tercer callejón a la izquierda.

Seguí sus instrucciones y como era también lógico, me perdí. Entre mil caras extrañas, gente que gritaba y otras tantas que iban y venían con sus víveres, me mareé. Me detuve un momento para tomar aire y no terminar desmayada como solía ser mi costumbre. Al hacerlo, un dulce aroma de frescas moras llegó a mi nariz, por lo que me volteé asustada y me di cuenta que frente a mi había un pequeño puesto de frutas. Quise sonreír al notar que al fin había llegado al lugar correcto pero me contuve de hacerlo, al menos hasta confirmar que el señor frente a mí era efectivamente el señor Cullen.

– ¿Sr. Cullen?– pregunté con un hilo de voz. El hombre de inmediato me miró y frunció el ceño.

– ¿Renée? – me dijo, usando el nombre de mi madre – ¡Santo cielo! ¿Eres en verdad la pequeña Renée? – susurró confundido.

– No. Mi nombre es Isabella, Renée era mi madre. ¿Usted la conoció? – le pregunté asustada mientras caminaba hasta el puesto de frutas.

– Desde que era una niña. Desde muy pequeña su madre la traía a este lugar. Es increíble el parecido que tienes con tu madre, pequeña. Sue me ha dicho siempre que eras muy parecida pero no creí que eras idéntica. Es como si Renée hubiese vuelto.

– En realidad nunca se fue, Sr. Cullen. Ella vive en mi corazón – le respondí con una sonrisa. Él amablemente me respondió con otra y me presentó enseguida a su esposa Elizabeth.

– Mi hijo se llama igual que yo, y debe andar por algún lugar de este mercado. Tiene tu edad y jamás se queda quieto en un solo sitio – yo le sonreí cuando él me ofreció una frutilla de cortesía y me la llevé a la boca disfrutando de su delicioso sabor.

– Así que la vieja Sue está en cama. ¿Debió ser difícil convencerla que se quedara, eh? – me dijo la dulce señora frente a mí. Yo asentí imposibilitada de hablar por la fruta en mi boca y ambos rieron. Unos pocos minutos y cuatro frutillas después, estaba lista para hacer el pedido.

– Necesito tres kilos de frambuesas, dos kilos de bananas y cuatro de manzanas – repetí exacta la instrucción de Sue. La señora Elizabeth preparó rápidamente el pedido de frambuesas y de bananas pero las manzanas no se veían por ningún lado.

– Tengo que ir por una nueva caja de manzanas. La Sra. Everton se llevó el último kilo. Voy a aprovechar a sacar unas cuantas cajas para tener a la mano. ¿Me esperas unos minutos, pequeña Isabella? – me preguntó en amable tono la esposa del Sr. Cullen. Yo asentí con una sonrisa y la vi alejarse entre unos pequeños callejones de la parte de atrás del puesto de frutas.

– ¿Has venido sola, Isabella? A las criadas jóvenes no se les permite salir solas y peor si es al mercado – me preguntó el Sr. Cullen. Yo negué rápidamente.

– El Sr. Eleazar me trajo hasta aquí. Debo volver sola hasta casa, pero aprendí muy bien el camino así que espero no perderme.

– ¿Vas a volver sola? Eso no es seguro mi niña. Mucho menos ahora que en las calles se rumora sobre la manifestación de los colonos en contra de los impuestos que los ingleses nos están haciendo pagar sobre el vidrio y el papel.

– ¿Impuestos? ¿Qué es eso Sr. Cullen? – pregunté curiosa. Él frunció el ceño en divertido gesto.

– Los impuestos son...uh... Los impuestos son como...uh... Es decir – balbuceó el Sr. Cullen. Yo ladeé mi cabeza en confusión y él rió entre dientes. Se disponía a retomar su explicación cuando una voz lo interrumpió a lo lejos.

– Manzanas. ¿Alguien ordenó manzanas? – dijo la voz. ¡Y no era cualquier voz! La voz que se escuchó en la penumbra de algún callejón del mercado era una voz dulce como el caramelo que prepara Carmen pero tan fuerte y poderosa como los rayos de sol que caen del cielo de Boston en primavera. Miré a mi derecha y luego a mi izquierda pero no encontré al dueño de la voz. Miré al Sr. Cullen y éste únicamente negó con una sonrisa al ver mi confusión.

– Cuatro kilos – vociferó el Sr. Cullen.

– ¡Saliendo! – le respondió nuevamente la voz. Esta vez, mucho más atraída por el encanto de la misma volteé repentinamente y caminé curiosa un par de pasos más para encontrar a la voz. Me sentía como si estuviese persiguiendo al travieso cachorrito del joven Alec para darle de comer. Caminé otros pasos más, entré por un callejón y luego por otro, hasta que finalmente me detuve cuando la voz súbitamente quedó en silencio. Volteé entonces para volver al puesto del Sr. Cullen, pero me di cuenta que me había perdido. Entré por otro callejón intentando recordar el camino andado pero fue inútil. Volteé por tercera ocasión, y justo cuando estaba a punto de gritar y pedir ayuda, tropecé con _algo_...

El golpe me dejó algo aturdida, por lo que no me percaté de inmediato que no había chocado con _algo_ sino con _alguien,_ que ahora estaba de cuclillas en el suelo al parecer recogiendo algo y dejándolo sobre un sucio mandil. Me apresuré en agacharme y ayudarlo pero en cuanto lo hice, nuevamente quedé aturdida. Esta vez no fue un golpe el que provocó el aturdimiento... Fueron un par de hermosos ojos verdes que me miraban fijamente.

"_A lo mejor lo conocerás en un lugar que jamás pensaste y de la forma que nunca imaginaste"_

Las palabras de Sue vinieron rápidamente a mi cabeza en ese momento, golpeándome con intensidad cuando vi que una hermosa y muy blanca mano tomó una manzana del suelo y la extendió hacia mí. Yo alcé la mirada en ese momento y me clavé en su intensa mirada verde. Con una sonrisa la dejó sobre mi mano y yo la tomé sin poder articular palabra alguna.

Sue me contó una vez que a través de una manzana se cambió el destino de la humanidad. Quizás una manzana sea también capaz de cambiar el mío...

* * *

¡Hola mis corazones bellos!

Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí estamos de regreso. Las vacaciones se han terminado y una nueva historia empieza. Quizás este primer capítulo no les diga mucho pero es de aquí donde parte la historia. Un viaje en el tiempo que nos llevara a descubrir el misterio del gran amor envuelto en una maldición.

Quiero darle la bienvenida a esta aventura a una persona especial. Alexandra Marroquí, o simplemente Ale es mi nueva beta y que trabajará conmigo en Más allá del destino. Por sus múltiples ocupaciones Isita María no podrá acompañarme esta vez pero ella sabe que su trabajo lo llevo muy dentro de mi corazón. Gracias por dos años maravillosos y Ale, bienvenida a la locura.

Muchas gracias por estar aquí, por haber esperado, por sus mensajes, sus alertas, favoritos y tantas palabras de cariño. Simplemente gracias por estar a mi lado. Les dejo un gran beso y como siempre las invito a contarme que les pareció el capítulo. Nos veremos en la siguiente actualización…

_Pero hasta eso, nos leeremos en los reviews…_


	3. El estallido

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regaló un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: **__El estallido_

"_Cuando encuentre a la chica correcta, lo sabré. Sin lugar a dudas, porque será como un estallido, un ¡boom! que me golpee, como si fuese un rayo."_

_Príncipe Eric – La sirenita_

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

¿Nunca les ha pasado que ocurre un acontecimiento inesperado en sus vidas y uno se queda tan paralizado que se le olvida incluso respirar? Pues a mí sí, y en dos diferentes ocasiones.

La primera vez ocurrió cuando tenía seis años y estaba en la cocina intentando ayudar a Sue. Ese día los señores tenían una cena importante y la servidumbre parecía no dar abasto para todo lo que debían hacer. Mi trabajo como sirvienta joven siempre se ha limitado a tareas como lavar y pelar las verduras, limpiar los pisos y alimentar a los animales. Tocar la vajilla era prohibido y una vez terminada la cocción de los alimentos, nuestra entrada a la cocina no era permitida. Pero ese día, al ver a Sue tan atareada, mi inocencia me llevó a romper las reglas.

Siendo tan pequeña, me colé entre las piernas de una muy ocupada Carmen y me acerqué hasta Sue. Mi súbita presencia le provocó un susto tal, que casi deja caer de sus manos una pieza de vajilla, pero sus buenos reflejos lograron atraparlo.

– Solo quiero ayudar, Sue – susurré cuando ella me reprendió en voz baja. Algunas criadas me vieron y simplemente negaron con la cabeza para luego seguir con sus tareas.

– Lo sé, mi niña. Pero no debes estar aquí. Ve al establo y mira si los caballos tienen agua – respondió acariciando mis sucias mejillas.

– Los caballos están bien. Déjame ayudarte – volví a suplicar. Sue asintió despacio y dejó el vaso sobre la encimera de piedra.

– El primer plato se va a servir en poco. Tus manitas como son pequeñas nos pueden ayudar a secar la vajilla que lavamos un momento atrás. Te voy a dar un paño limpio, te vas a sentar aquí a mis pies y sin hacer ruido te vas a esconder entre mis faldas ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Asentí y de inmediato me senté a sus pies y me escondí de manera efectiva en medio de sus enromes telas. Ella sonrió y discretamente me pasó un paño seco y luego un pocillo de plata. En completo silencio lo sequé y cuando terminé se lo pasé a Sue, ella lo tomó y unos minutos después me pasó un plato tendido.

Fue así como fui secando casi diez piezas diferentes de la vajilla de los señores escondida en sus faldas. Estaba por terminar el último plato hondo que me quedaba, cuando sentí que alguien tropezó con Sue y mi escondite quedó a la vista. Alcé la mirada y vi a la ama de llaves de la casa, la señora Irina, mirarme fijamente.

– ¡Qué se supone que hace esta niña aquí! ¡Las esclavas jóvenes no pueden estar en la cocina!

El grito que retumbó con fuerza en la cocina sobresaltó a Sue quien de inmediato intentó agacharse para protegerme. La mirada de furia que la señora Irina me estaba dando se fijó enseguida en la vajilla en mi mano y tomándome rápidamente del brazo me zarandeó.

– ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Isabella? ¡No puedes tocar la vajilla de los amos! ¿No te ha enseñado Sue eso?

En ese momento sentí el repentino impacto de una bofetada en mi mejilla y a causa del violento acto, la vinagrera de vidrio que estaba en mis manos se cayó partiéndose en mil pedazos.

El jadeo colectivo de todas las criadas en ese momento, la vajilla rota en el piso, y el dolor del golpe de la señora Irina me dejaron completamente sin reacción. Olvidé respirar por varios segundos en los que el pánico y la incertidumbre me invadieron por completo. Sentí las manos de Sue enseguida sobre mis hombros y escuché a lo lejos algunas palabras que de a poco se volvieron inentendibles para mí.

El shock se apoderó de mi cuerpo, provocando que un fuerte temblor me estremeciera con fuerza. Recuerdo que alguien tomó mi mano y con voz preocupada trataba de averiguar si estaba bien. También recuerdo haber asentido casi de forma autómata, pero aún paralizada a causa del miedo.

Miedo al inclemente futuro que se veía venir, me hizo paralizar esa primera vez. Miedo al desconcertante presente fue lo que me hizo paralizar en esta segunda vez.

– ¿Señorita? ¿Está usted bien? Respire por favor – me pidió la voz, que no era la misma que la que me habló aquella primera vez. Al igual que tampoco lo eran sus manos, o su ceño fruncido a causa de la preocupación – Señorita, por favor… ¿Qué tiene? Hábleme, ¿Está bien? – sus manos abandonaron las mías y se movieron a mi rostro, tocándolo suavemente.

De inmediato sentí una extraña sensación. Toda mi piel se estremeció ante aquel contacto, como si un rayo me hubiese golpeado haciéndome reaccionar al instante y respirar nuevamente. Comencé a toser con fuerza, a la vez que sentí un súbito rubor teñir de cereza mis mejillas.

La voz entonces comenzó a volverse más clara, ya no era ecos sin sentido ni palabras que no lograba entender. Era suave pero a la vez fuerte, y era envolvente pero más que todo intrigante. La penumbra del corredor no me permitía ver el rostro del dueño de la voz, a diferencia de sus ojos que intensamente brillaban frente a mí. No podía articular palabra alguna, la voz al parecer me la había robado. Asustada por la extraña sensación, la manzana en mi mano en ese instante resbaló por segunda ocasión.

– Señorita… ¿Está usted bien?

El dueño de aquellos ojos intensos volvió a preguntar mientras ponía la manzana en mi mano nuevamente. Una vez más, la misma extraña sensación me recorrió cuando su piel tocó la mía, y producto de esa corriente intenté retroceder, pero al estar en cuclillas caí de redondo al piso

– ¡Oh no! ¡Se ha resbalado! Permítame ayudarla, usted no parecer estar muy bien – su mano se extendió hasta la mía en la oscuridad, y sin decir palabra alguna aún para permitirle o prohibirle que me volviese a tocar, me tomó rápidamente por el codo y me levantó del suelo.

Con una nueva sonrisa, me llevó por los corredores que no recordaba haber recorrido hasta llegar al puesto de frutas del Sr. Cullen. Me sentó sobre un cajón de duraznos y dejó las manzanas que sujetaba en su mandil sobre una vieja mesa cercana a él. Se puso en cuclillas frente a mí y con preocupación me miró, para luego sonreír cuando un mechón de rebelde cabello cayó sobre mis ojos.

– ¿Está bien la señorita? – me susurró con suave voz aún en la penumbra del lugar.

Su mano apartó el mechón de cabello y despejó por completo mi visión. En ese momento, un rayo de sol se coló por una de las ventanas abiertas del viejo mercado e iluminó al dueño de la voz. Su cabello fue lo primero en resaltar, era de un extraño color cobrizo además de estar al extremo desordenado. Sus cejas eran pobladas, sus pestañas muy largas llamaban la atención, aunque no tanto como sus impactantes ojos verdes. Su nariz era perfilada, sus mejillas estaban casi tan rosas como las mías, y su boca vestía una suave sonrisa que casi provoca que mi respiración se volviese a perder.

– ¿Habla inglés? ¿Está bien? – quise abrir la boca para responder a sus preguntas pero la voz de la Sra. Cullen me interrumpió en ese momento.

– ¡Isabella! ¡Qué susto que nos diste! ¿Dónde estabas? Estabas un momento allí, y luego…– preguntó de manera atropellada la señora mientras apresurada se acercaba hasta nosotros. Quise nuevamente hablar pero el joven habló primero.

– ¿La conoces, mamá? – le preguntó él a la mujer. Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

– Lo siento Sra. Cullen, no quise preocuparla. Yo solo me volteé… y me perdí – confesé avergonzada. Ella sonrió al tiempo que negaba suavemente mientras miraba al joven.

– Espero que este jovencito no haya sido el causante de aquello. Últimamente ha causado muchos problemas por aquí – el muchacho se sonrojó aún más a la vez que yo negaba vehemente.

– ¡No! Él me encontró en el corredor y me trajo hasta aquí – respondí de inmediato.

– ¿Ves, mamá? No todos los problemas de este lugar los causo yo – se defendió el joven frente a la mujer que resultó ser su madre.

– Bien lo has dicho, hijo. No _todos – _recalcó ella con una sonrisa. El muchacho hizo un mohín divertido y su madre le volvió a sonreír a la vez que revolvía aun más su cabello

– Veo que ya has conocido a la pequeña Isabella – volvió a hablar la señora mientras tomaba mi mano – Isabella, te presento a mi hijo. El causante de más de un dolor de cabeza en la comunidad de Montgomery Wilshire, aquí en Boston. Su nombre es…– La voz del Sr. Cullen llamando a la Sra. Cullen interrumpió sus palabras y ella con una sonrisa se excusó en ese momento.

– Isabella, tienes un muy bonito nombre. ¿Qué hacías por aquí hoy? Nunca te he visto antes ¿Eres de Boston? ¿Dónde vives? – sin querer solté una risita graciosa al escucharlo querer saber tantas cosas sin siquiera respirar entre pregunta y pregunta.

– Vine a comprar las frutas para la semana. Soy de Boston, vivo unas calles más abajo y soy una esclava de la familia…– dije casi en un susurro. Él abrió sus ojos asustado y me interrumpió aquella última parte.

– ¿Eres esclava? ¡Pero… pero no eres morena como todas! Todas las esclavas de Boston son negras, no entiendo – dijo él frunciendo el ceño y apretando sus labios con fuerza.

– En casa de los Vulturi todas las esclavas son negras. Zafrina, es mi amiga y es la más joven de ellas. Sue y yo somos las únicas esclavas blancas de la casa.

– ¿Has dicho Sue? ¡Yo la conozco! ¿Ella es tu mamá? – yo negué con tristeza.

– Es como mi madre, pero en realidad no es mi madre. Ella murió cuando nací – el semblante del joven cambió de inmediato y nuevamente tomó mis manos. La extraña corriente se hizo presente una vez más y ambos nos sobresaltamos. Quiso hablar pero la voz de su madre lo interrumpió.

– Isabella, tu pedido está listo. Sue debe estar preocupada por tu demora, así que es mejor que regreses a casa. Yo te voy a acompañar porque no debes volver sola, es probable que te vuelvas a perder – asentí mientras me ponía de pie y caminaba hasta ella para tomar la bolsa de sus manos. El joven me miraba fijamente y de manera repentina habló.

– Yo voy con ella, mamá – la Sra. Cullen lo miró con incredulidad pero enseguida sonrió – Es mejor que ayudes a papá, y como yo siempre causo problemas aquí es mejor alejarme de ellos, ¿no? – dijo mientras sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo a su madre. Ella sonrió y negó divertida.

– El hecho que te vayas y dejes de ocasionar problemas aquí no significa que no los ocasiones en otro lado – le recordó la Sra. Cullen. Él bufó en respuesta – Además las esclavas no pueden salir de casa y aunque Isabella es casi como una criada en esa casa está rompiendo una regla del ser esclava. Si la ven con un hombre a su lado el castigo será mucho más doloroso. Debo llevarla a casa yo antes de empeorar la situación.

– Pero Eleazar me trajo hasta acá. Ya la cosa va mal…No puede ir peor, ¿verdad? – solté sin pensarlo en ese instante. ¿Es que estaba yo loca? ¿Acaso yo estaba desafiando a mi suerte a causa de la compañía de un desconocido?

– La respuesta es _NO _– me dijo el joven mirándome fijamente como si por un segundo hubiese escuchando las preguntas que en mi cabeza se formaron. Lo miré asustada pero él en respuesta se acercó a mí y me tomó de la mano – _NO _te va a pasar nada, Isabella. Vamos, ven conmigo antes que se haga más tarde.

Sin más, echó a andar rápidamente por los pasillos del mercado y al llegar a la salida me dedicó una última mirada. Me sonrió y llevó uno de sus dedos a los labios.

– Vamos a tomar un atajo, tienes que permanecer callada porque vamos a correr y si hablas te cansas, o eso dice mi mamá. ¿Me comprendes? – yo asentí rápidamente en respuesta y él sonrió – ¿Sabes? Ya sé lo que se siente el golpe del rayo como dice mi padre. Eres la esclava más bonita y valiente que he visto. – mis ojos se abrieron asustados y él sonrió en respuesta. Un segundo, un segundo… ¿Qué acababa de decir el joven de la voz de satén? ¿Él creía que yo era bonita?

Antes que pudiese reaccionar a sus palabras él apretó mi mano y se echó a correr arrastrándome en el proceso. Soltó una risa mientras me veía luchar con la bolsa de frutas por lo que él la tomó en sus manos para aligerar así el paso. Mi mente aún trataba de procesar lo que había dicho el joven. Sinceramente su madre estaba en lo cierto… ¡El muchacho estaba loco!

Casi en un borrón llegamos a la calle de la casa de los Vulturi gracias a su atajo. Intenté recuperar el aliento cuando bajamos el paso pero me fue imposible ya que jadeaba desesperada. Él sonrió y apretó mi mano despacio.

– La casa queda en la siguiente cuadra. Ve por atrás para que nadie te vea – yo asentí mientras él me devolvía la bolsa de frutas.

– Ha sido un placer conocerte, Isabella – susurró poniéndose de rodillas y tomando mi mano. Yo jadeé asustada cuando me percaté que su despedida era igual a la del caballero que últimamente cortejaba a la Srta. Jane.

– Gracias por su amabilidad, joven…– logré susurrarle dejando inconclusa la oración al no saber su nombre. Sí, a pesar de todo, yo aún no conocía su nombre.

– Edward… mi nombre es Edward – Suavemente besó mi mano y alzó su mirada en cuanto terminó. Sus ojos verdes brillaron alegres y mis piernas temblaron ante la extraña sensación que me recorrió en ese instante.

Se incorporó rápidamente y así como de súbito apareció en mi vida, así también desapareció. Lo vi esfumarse por uno de las callecitas aledañas a la casa y con un suspiro eché a andar. Quise analizar lo sucedido, sus palabras o la sensación de sus labios sobre la piel de mi mano. Pero en mi mente nada de eso parecía importar ya que una sola cosa había quedado grabada para la eternidad. Su nombre era Edward…

_Edward…_

_Edward Cullen_

_¿Edward Cullen…?_

_¡Edward Cullen!_

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

_Tiempo presente, New York, Marzo 8, 2006. 12:35 p.m._

– ¡Edward Cullen, abre la condenada puerta! – grité por quinta vez ante la enorme puerta del penthouse, al tiempo que golpeaba con los puños la fría madera.

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon en el corredor y de inmediato supe que mi ventaja sobre los guardaespaldas de Edward era ya escasa. Golpeé nuevamente la puerta con desesperación y lo llamé por su nombre, pero fue inútil.

– ¡Señorita! ¡Señorita, por favor deténgase! – me suplicó uno de sus hombres que logró subir los ocho pisos del edificio usando únicamente la escalera de emergencia. Agotado, y con sus manos sobre sus rodillas, intentó recuperar el aliento mientras me miraba fijamente. Logró hablar cuando su respiración pudo estabilizarse lo suficiente.

– Realmente no sé quién es usted, o que quiere con el Sr. Cullen, pero lo que acaba de hacer allí abajo se llama invasión a la privacidad.

– ¡Y lo que él está haciendo se llama evasión a la justicia! – respondí de inmediato intentando defenderme de sus acusaciones, que para variar eran ciertas.

Hace apenas una hora antes, Marcus me había impuesto un maldito reto. Conseguir a Edward Cullen durante las próximas veinticuatro horas a como diese lugar. Sabía, por su infame foto en mi correo electrónico, que el soltero más codiciado de New York estaba en la ciudad a causa del día de St. Patrick. Y siendo el medio día posterior a la fiesta que se reflejaba en la infame foto, el Sr. Edward A. Cullen no podría estar en otro lugar curando su resaca, que no fuese su condenado penthouse en Madison Avenue.

Armada de valor, mis tacones favoritos, y una muñequita hawaiana que mueve las caderas cada vez que mi auto esta en movimiento, conduje como histérica por las calles abarrotadas de gente a causa de la verde y alocada festividad. Estacioné el auto casi tres cuadras más allá y a paso firme me encaminé hasta el edificio. Rodeé los ojos cuando el hombre de la entrada me dijo que el Sr. Cullen no vivía allí… ¡Sí, claro! ¡Cómo si yo no hubiese investigado a Edward Cullen durante los últimos meses de mi vida y no supiera que en este edificio, propiedad de su familia, él ocupa todo el octavo piso desde hace cinco años!

– Lo siento pero no puede pasar. Tengo órdenes y usted no puede estar aquí – me dijo el hombre de la entrada cuando me colé por el estrecho espacio entre la puerta y el hall principal. Lo miré por unos cuantos segundos antes de agacharme y desatar la fina correa que ataba mis tacones.

– Y yo lo siento Sr. Buckley – lo llamé por su nombre al leerlo inscrito en la pequeña placa en su pecho – Créame que yo en serio lo siento pero al igual que usted, también tengo órdenes y no me pienso ir de acá sin hablar con él.

Con una enorme sonrisa, me bajé a volandas de mis zapatos y corrí hasta el ascensor dejando al hombre sin poder de reacción. Un par de segundos después hizo el intento de detenerme pero mi agilidad superó a sus reflejos. Con mis tacones en mano y con más adrenalina en la sangre que lógica en el cerebro, me escabullí hasta el corredor del elevador mientras escuchaba a lo lejos unos gritos.

– ¡Va por el Sr. Cullen! ¡Jeffrey, Malcom, deténgala! ¡Usen la maldita escalera, que los otros dos elevadores están en mantenimiento por día festivo!

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron de inmediato mientras yo, con mis manos temblorosas, apretaba el número ocho en el panel de ascensor. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba controlar mi respiración agitada y el pitido en mis oídos causado por la sangre que recorría a velocidad alarmante por mi cuerpo. La conocida campanita demoró, lo que yo sentí fue una eternidad y al fin la puerta del elevador se abrió.

– ¡Edward Cullen! ¡Sé que estás allí dentro! ¡Abre la puerta! – fue mi primer grito y también sería el sexto y último antes que el segundo orangután que trabajaba para el Sr. Cullen me tapara la boca con una mano y con la otra me aferró a su cuerpo paralizándome por completo. Me retorcí con fuerza intentando liberarme de su agarre, pero fue imposible ¡El tipo era la versión morena de Hulk!

– Hay que llevarla abajo antes que el Sr. Cullen se entere de lo que pasó, Malcom – el hombre a mis espaldas masculló algo inentendible mientras el hombre frente a mí asintió ante sus palabras.

– ¿Estás seguro que no la conoces, Jeffrey? – preguntó _"Hulk"._

– ¡Que no! ¡No sé de donde salió y tampoco quiero saberlo! – respondió el otro hombre. Malcom chasqueó su lengua y aflojando un poco su agarre en mi cuerpo volvió a hablar en susurros.

– Si tú no la conoces, y yo tampoco, podría ser una amenaza para el Sr. Cullen. Creo que al menos deberíamos saber su nombre, Jeffrey – el hombre frente a mí negó en respuesta pero terminó bufando en señal de resignación unos segundos después.

– Voy a quitar mi mano de tu boca y tú vas a decirme cómo te llamas en cuanto lo haga. Cuando lo hayas dicho te volveré a tapar la boca y te llevaré a la entrada del edificio. Si haces algo contrario a lo que acabo de decir, llamaré a la policía y te llevaran detenida por invasión a propiedad ajena. ¿Me has entendido? – susurró el enorme tipo a mis espaldas, yo asentí despacio. Enseguida su mano se alejó de mi boca y con todas las fuerzas tomé una fuerte bocanada de aire y me preparé para gritar.

– ¡Edward Anthony Cullen, sal de ese jodido lugar! ¡Sé que me estás escuchando, maldita sea! – de inmediato _"Hulk"_ me tapó la boca pero yo, juntando los últimos resquicios de fuerza que me quedaba logré morder dos de sus dedos. Él gritó y me soltó con violencia logrando que yo cayera de redondo al suelo. Jeffrey, el otro guardaespaldas me agarró del brazo enseguida y en el momento que se disponía a levantarme, el sonido de la puerta se escuchó.

– ¿Qué carajos está pasando aquí? – dijo la voz. La que escuché por primera vez en ese mercado en 1775, exactamente un 8 de marzo, como hoy. ¿Cómo es posible que el destino juegue tan bien con la casualidad que el mismo día se repite una y otra vez?

– Sr. Cullen, lamentamos haberlo…– empezó diciendo Jeffrey mientras me sujetaba con fuerza a su lado.

– ¿Despertado? Muy tarde para las disculpas, Jeffrey – respondió él mientras agarraba con violencia su cabello y miraba sus descalzos pies. Apenas llevaba un pantalón de chándal bastante flojo que se colgaba en sus caderas y su torso desnudo subía y bajaba con rapidez a causa de sus respiraciones violentas. Sus ojos no se habían abierto del todo y su mirada aún no se había dirigido al frente.

"_A lo mejor esto es lo que lo hará recordar, Isabella"_ me alenté a mí misma. ¡Vamos, tenía que serlo! ¡Era la misma fecha de todas las veces anteriores!

– Alza la mirada, Edward. Mírame, es todo lo que tienes que hacer para recordarme – susurré muy bajito para mí. El hombre orangután me miró con odio y de inmediato se acercó a mí para sujetar en un rápido movimiento mis brazos a mi espalda. Solté un gritito de dolor por la violencia en su accionar, lo que provocó que Edward alzara la mirada. Sentí lo que pudo haber sido una eternidad cuando sus ojos se fijaron en mí.

– Soy yo, amor. Soy yo, tu Isabella– dije para mí, completamente emocionada al verlo fijamente a los ojos. Era él, el joven de la sonrisa suave del mercado, el de los ojos verdes que todos los siglos el destino me permitía volver a ver. Era él, mi Edward…

– ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – me preguntó haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Mi dulce castillo de esperanza se fue al carajo en ese momento y tratando de zafarme del hombre orangután intenté acercarme a Edward, pero sus quinientos kilos de músculos no me lo permitieron esta vez.

– ¿No recuerdas quién soy? – le pregunté en vano intento de hacerlo recordar lo que mi mente tenía como vividas memorias. Él me sonrió despacio y negó con la cabeza.

– Si eres una de las amigas que trajo Emmett anoche después de la fiesta de St. Patrick en la discoteca , probablemente no sepa quién eres. Y tampoco te recuerdo de ningún otro lado, a menos que cuando te conociera no estuviese sobrio – habló con un tono divertido en su voz. Casi enseguida frunció su ceño y ladeó su cabeza al no encontrar él mismo su respuesta y volvió a hablar – Entonces si no sé de dónde saliste… ¿Quién demonios eres y por qué vienes a gritar a mi casa a esta hora de la madrugada?

– Mi nombre es Isabella Swan – mascullé mientras lo miraba fijamente ¡Por todos los cielos, Edward! ¡Mi nombre debe decirte algo! ¡No puedes no recordarme del todo!

En cuanto mis palabras abandonaron mi boca, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y de manera socarrona hizo un ademán a su guardaespaldas para que me soltara. Yo suspiré aliviada y miré con odio al enorme tipo a mis espaldas, ya que su descomunal fuerza de seguro me iba a dejar algunos cardenales.

– Ya era hora que recordaras quien soy – dije casi en un suspiro de alivio. Edward me miró extrañado y negó.

– ¿Cómo se supone que te voy a recordar si nunca te he visto? – me respondió algo molesto. Me extrañé ante su respuesta pero de inmediato él volvió a hablar – Sé quién eres por los catorce millones de correos electrónicos que recibo a diario en mi bandeja de entrada, por las tres citas que te cancelé en menos de dos semanas, y por los novecientos mensajes de voz del contestador de mi celular; pero en realidad jamás te había visto por tanto es imposible que te recuerde, mi querida y extraordinariamente insoportable abogada Isabella Swan.

En ese momento toda mi ilusión se fue al piso. Mi animó decayó tres pisos más abajo del infierno y negué decepcionada. Él no me recordaba, para nada. No sabía que el destino nos había atado varios siglos atrás y mucho peor sabía que esta era la vez que nuestras vidas por fin podrían estar libres de la maldición que nos perseguía. Él debía reconocerme, yo lo hacía. ¿Acaso algo salió mal la última vez? ¡Era imposible! La mujer me dijo que él estaba libre, y por tanto yo también. ¡Todo salió bien, yo lo sé! ¡Joder! ¿Era en serio que él no sabía quién era yo?

– Mi respuesta es _NO_ – dijo con tono serio al romper el silencio. Yo rodé los ojos en ese momento ¡Maldito lector de mentes, al menos eso no lo has perdido! – Ya se lo dije por correo electrónico una vez, y mis tres cancelaciones tienen que haberle dado una pista. Soy de las personas que no les gusta repetir las cosas. _NO_ voy a reunirme con usted porque simplemente _NO_ tengo nada que decir. – Ok, no me estabas leyendo la mente. ¿También eso perdiste? ¿Y no te gusta repetir las cosas? ¿Entonces porque te enamoraste de mi una y otra vez en los doscientos años que nos conocemos? ¿Quién eres Edward? ¿Por qué has cambiado?

– El traspaso de acciones con Harry Clearwater y su mujer fueron legales y me importa un soberano rábano si él cree que yo le quité su empresa – siguió hablando mientras yo intentaba buscar en él algún indicio del joven de las manzanas, pero fue en vano. De él ya nada había – Él puede demandarme todo lo que quiera pero mis abogados se encargaran de tumbar su defensa, que al parecer – dijo mirándome con desdén – se ve bastante patética. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo otros asuntos que atender.

Sin decir palabra alguna, él se volteó y con fuerza cerró la puerta frente a nosotros. Decepcionada tanto por su falta de memoria como por su estúpida actitud negué mientras me colaba en mis zapatos de tacón. El hombre orangután quiso tomarme nuevamente pero antes de que él me tocara yo me hice a un costado.

– ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! – grité eufórica – ¡Sí recuerdo por donde entré…!– el hombre me miró asustado por mi reacción pero asintió. El otro guardaespaldas hizo el ademán de querer acompañarme hasta el elevador pero mi mirada de rabia lo detuvo.

Entré al elevador y apreté el botón de planta baja con violencia. Toda la impotencia, la ira y el dolor que había estado soportando hasta ese momento, salió en un grito ahogado en lágrimas de rabia. Nunca mis palabras habían sido tan ciertas como las que les dije al guardaespaldas. Recordaba por donde había entrado, sabía cuál había sido el inicio del maldito laberinto que significaba mi vida. El problema era que no sabía cómo salir de él. Me sentía perdida, sin saber cuál era el norte o por donde debía ir.

Todas las veces había sido fácil. Él me reconocía y recordaba, yo lo amaba, ambos éramos felices hasta que _ella_ nos separaba. ¿Por qué ahora no era igual? Esta era la vida en la que sería feliz con él, con el hombre por el cual me sacrifiqué la última vez. Me prometieron que así sería y yo firmemente creí en eso.

Pero ahora… ¿Cómo se supone que iba a lograrlo, como se supone que iba a ser feliz con él si el mismo amor de mi vida no lograba siquiera reconocerme?

* * *

¡Hola por aquí!

Empezamos a adentrarnos ya en la historia, tanto del pasado como del presente. Isabella guarda algunos secretos del pasado, Edward… Edward solo quiere hacerle la vida imposible. ¿Qué pasará con este par?

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que comentaron en el capitulo anterior y en el prologo. Muchas gracias por acompañarme una vez más. Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y comentarios. A todas las que me dejaron su huellita un gran beso: Krom, Verota (gracias por el excelente comentario), Aleowo, monikcullen009, yukarito, maryroxy, hlnjrqr, ValenchuCullen, nathalia . valencia . 351, Tata XOXO, PotterZoe, bellaliz, ChicaDeCullen, Clau Vale, Karla Cullen Hale, DarkSkyLilly91, patymdn, MiaCarLu, gabuxis-15, kami . cullen . castillo, Gretchen CullenMasen, Alleina, Carmen Cullen - . i love fic, ludgardita, Anonimo, Isis Janet, Diana, Angie Masen, , Sony Bells, Masilobe, yaan, zujeyane, y a todas las lectoras anónimas. Animense a comentar y alegren un corazón

Ale, mi recién estrenada beta, eres una máquina. Muchísimas gracias por tus valiosos comentarios, y tu estilo tan profesional para betear. Prometo no hacerte sufrir (mucho).

¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia? ¿Tienen idea de lo que puede suceder? Anímense a comentar y a dejarme una huellita que para mí es única.

Nos veremos la semana siguiente…

Pero hasta esto… ¡Nos leeremos en los reviews!


	4. Ella

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regaló un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: **__Ella_

"_Y porque no pude detener a la muerte, ella gentilmente fue la que me detuvo."_

_Emily Dickson_

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

– ¿Un mal día? – la voz del dueño de la única tienda abierta a veinte cuadras a la redonda a causa de la festividad, me sobresaltó en cuanto cerré la puerta del refrigerador donde estaban las cervezas. Asentí mientras hipócritamente esbozaba una sonrisa y caminaba hasta la caja registradora con dos paquetes de cerveza, uno en cada brazo. ¿Un mal día? No amigo de ascendencia asiática acostumbrado a trabajar así sea el día del Apocalipsis, este no es un mal día… _es una mala vida en general._

– Digamos que es una mala semana – respondí en voz baja a su pregunta. Al ver mi escaso interés en seguir su conversación, el hombre asintió y marcó el precio de la cerveza en su máquina registradora. Estiré mi mano hasta el estante de dulces y cigarros junto a él, y tomé de allí una barra de _Milky Way _y una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Se los entregué para que también los sumara en la cuenta y él frunciendo el ceño ingresó el precio de ambos artículos en su vieja caja registradora. Rodé los ojos cuando en voz baja el hombre sugirió que el consumo de los tres artículos no era una combinación saludable; y desvié la mirada que posteriormente posé en el extraño gato amarillo que siempre mantiene su brazo en movimiento. Por un momento me cuestioné sobre la creencia de poner el raro adorno en todo negocio asiático, pero luego negué con una sonrisa.

¿Quién era yo para cuestionar creencias extrañas si era la primera que creía en ellas, incluso en unas más raras que un gato saludador?

Pagué la cuenta en cuanto el hombre me indicó cuanto era, y salí del lugar con un par de bolsas que poco o nada ocultaban el contenido de mis compras. Llegué hasta el auto y lancé las bolsas con las cervezas y los cigarrillos en el asiento del copiloto. Saqué el chocolate y sin perder el tiempo le di un mordisco. Permanecí inmóvil en el asiento del conductor y por varios minutos observé la calle. Cada ciertos minutos daba un mordisco a la golosina y negaba con tristeza cuando recordaba que aquel chocolate había sido el presente que él me diese en nuestra tercera primera cita. ¡Qué extraño se escuchaba eso de tercera primera cita!

– ¡Arrgh! ¡Yo las recuerdo todas, Edward! ¿Por qué tú no puedes recordar ninguna? – grité con rabia mientras golpeaba el volante del auto. Escuché que en algún lugar de mi cartera empezó a sonar mi teléfono celular pero no le presté mucha atención. Cuando reconocí el tono de llamada, bufé molesta al darme cuenta quién era. Nadie más que Rosalie Hale tendría las agallas para haber puesto en mi teléfono la canción de Timberlake _"Sexy Back_" como su tono predeterminado.

– Ya era hora que respondieras mi llamada – fue lo primero que dijo en cuanto pulsé el botón verde. Rosalie Lilian Hale había sido mi amiga desde el instituto, más insoportable que una erupción cutánea en plena pubertad, pero a la vez demasiado buena amiga como para no aguantar sus mierdas siempre con una sonrisa.

Vivíamos juntas en un modesto departamento en West Village, en el lado oeste de Manhattan desde hace cinco años. Prácticamente habíamos seducido de manera descarada al tipo de bienes raíces para obtener un buen precio y después de adquirir una deuda con el banco que de seguro seguirían pagando nuestros nietos, logramos comprar un piso que además incluía una pequeña terraza; en donde, cabe mencionar, encontré a Rosalie completamente ebria esta mañana antes de salir a mi cancelada cita con Edward Cullen.

– ¿Dónde estás metida? – me preguntó con voz entre grogui y molesta. La imaginé por un momento despertándose confundida en la terraza de nuestro piso sin saber cómo llegó allí en primer lugar y buscándome luego por todas partes. Sonreí con tan solo imaginar la escena.

– ¿Ya te lavaste los dientes siquiera? Tu aliento me va a emborrachar – bromeé con ella. Escuché un resoplido del otro lado del teléfono y volví a sonreír. Tanto la conocía que podía jurar que el resoplido era ella intentando cerciorarse que su aliento no olía mal.

– ¡No huele tan…! ¡Arrgh Swan! ¡A veces eres tan insoportable! – me gritó en respuesta. Quise rebatir su afirmación, pero decidí no seguir ese camino. En su defecto, le di el último mordisco a mi chocolate y con cuidado guardé el empaque vacío junto a los otros cuarenta y nueve empaques que ya se encontraban en la guantera del auto…_pero no es que los esté contando._

– ¿Qué tal la resaca? ¿A qué hora llegaste anoche? ¿O debo decir hoy? – pregunté mientras ponía el teléfono en altavoz e iniciaba la marcha del auto.

– Tú y tu aburrida costumbre de creerte Cenicienta y regresar a casa siempre a la media noche – sonreí divertida ante su usual comentario y aceleré al tomar una de las pocas avenidas despejadas de New York esa tarde.

– Tenía algo que hacer esta mañana, lo sabes – le recordé aunque esta vez todo rastro de diversión había huido de mi rostro.

– Sí, sí lo recuerdo. ¿Cómo te fue con eso? ¿La cuarta fue la vencida? ¿Al fin pudiste hablar con él? – preguntó curiosa, algo muy raro en ella. Yo negué con la cabeza aunque ella no pudiese verlo y desvié mi mirada hacia las cervezas mientras el auto permanecía detenido en un semáforo.

– No fue nada bien, Rose – respondí casi en un susurro triste – La situación es más difícil de lo que pensaba.

– Oh no, cariño. No te pongas así – su tono se suavizó de inmediato. Fruncí el ceño al escuchar a una Rosalie preocupada y casi maternal. ¿Qué tienes Rose Hale? ¡Esa no eres tú! De seguro aún estás ebria – ¿Necesitas que le vaya a partir la madre a golpes al maldito ese? Será para mí todo un placer – de inmediato sonreí antes sus palabras y respiré aliviada. ¡Esa es mi muchacha…!

– No, Rose. Necesito algo mejor – volví a mirar las cervezas y miré el teléfono – Te veo en casa en unos minutos. Y por favor ponte algo decente que llevo compañía.

Casi de inmediato cerré la llamada y no le permití soltar su acostumbrada descarga de insultos que suele darme cada vez que la dejaba intrigada. La compañía por supuesto que eran las cervezas, pero lógicamente no iba a decirle que era eso porque estaba mil por ciento segura que Rosalie seguía usando el mismo infartarte vestido lila de anoche y de seguro también necesitaba una buena ducha.

Ignoré sus cinco llamadas perdidas y seguí conduciendo con destino a casa. Llegué al parqueadero de nuestro edificio un poco antes de las dos de la tarde, haciendo malabares nuevamente saqué las cervezas del auto y subí en el elevador hasta nuestro piso, que para gran casualidad de la vida era el número ocho.

– Cariño, estoy en casa – grité sonriente al entrar y dejar sobre el desayunador las cervezas. Escuché la llave de la ducha cerrarse por lo que sonreí. Punto para mí, efectivamente Rosalie necesitaba una ducha.

Abrí el refrigerador y empecé a llenarlo con las cervezas. Tomé dos de ellas y tomando también los cigarrillos subí por la escalerilla de caracol para ir hasta la terraza. Hacía algo de sol y el clima estaba relativamente agradable, así que me senté en una de las tumbonas nuevas que compramos con Rose hace unas semanas y me dispuse a disfrutar de mi cerveza.

Pocos segundos habrían pasado cuando una aún empapada por la ducha Rosalie apareció por la puerta. Cabello rubio, ojos azules, rostro de portada de revista y un cuerpo casi tan perfecto que si no insultara como insulta, podría jurar que la mujer era un ángel. Pero era simplemente Rosalie, mi mejor amiga.

– ¿Isabella? ¿Quiénes son tus…? – preguntó algo extrañada al verme sola sobre la tumbona. Con una sonrisa alcé la cerveza y los cigarrillos. Escuché su gruñido y antes que pudiese decir palabra alguna le lancé la otra lata.

– Es la mejor manera de curar la resaca. O eso dice mi madre – le dije mientras ella destapaba la suya.

– Hablando de ella, te llamó hace media hora. Quiere saber si sigues viva – se sentó en la tumbona a mi lado y le dio un buen sorbo a su cerveza. Hizo una mueca de asco pero siguió bebiéndola.

– Sí, sigo viva, si a esto se le llama vida – respondí al tiempo que encendía el cigarrillo.

– Es muy extraño en ti que estés bebiendo y fumando a esta hora. ¿Qué sucedió con el Sr. Culo? ¡Perdón el Sr. Cullen! – sonrió a causa de su broma y le dio un nuevo sorbo a su cerveza.

– Canceló su cita esta mañana. Marcus, como era de esperarse, me mandó cuatro cuadras más allá de la mierda y me dijo que tenía un día exacto para conseguir la maldita cita con Edward. Me arriesgué y fui hasta su penthouse, y después de violar absolutamente todas las leyes sobre propiedad privada llegué hasta su piso – hice una pausa para darle una calada a mi cigarrillo. Rosalie me miró expectante.

– ¿Y qué sucedió? ¿Te reconoció? – negué despacio mientras soltaba el humo.

– ¡Ni siquiera recuerda que son cuatro las veces que me ha cancelado, Rosalie! ¡Me dijo que eran tres cuando han sido cuatro! ¡Él no tiene ni puta idea quién soy! ¡Ni siquiera recuerda que hoy era el día que nos vimos por primera vez! – mascullé con frustración antes de darle una nueva calada al cigarrillo.

– Isabella, el tipo no va a recordar nada. ¡Ni siquiera tú lo recordabas hasta hace poco!

– Lo sé, Rose. Pero yo lo hice, yo recuerdo todo lo que pasó, él también debería hacerlo. Esta era la vez que ella no nos iba a separar.

– "_Ella" – _remarcando la palabra con un par de comillas que dibujó en el aire – Isabella, ella tiene un nombre, uno que ni siquiera tú te atreves a decir.

– Todo esto es una completa mierda – respondí cambiando rápidamente el tema – Me siento como perdida, Rosalie. Tengo que conseguir esa cita a como dé lugar o sino el caso pasa a manos de Garrett, y si eso pasa no tendré más contacto con Edward y todo se habría acabado.

– ¡Isabella! ¡No puede terminar algo que ni siquiera ha empezado! ¡No en este siglo! – gritó Rosalie. Yo negué mientras le daba otro sorbo a mi cerveza. De inmediato mi semblante decayó aún más. Rosalie notó mi cambió y enseguida se sentó a mi lado.

– ¿Qué hago para que él recuerde todo, Rosalie? Él tiene que recordarme, recordar lo que fuimos. Lo va a recordar ¿verdad? – le pregunté en suave susurro. Ella tomó mi mano y negó despacio.

– ¿Por qué no dejas que esto quedé en manos de ese tal Garrett? Todo este asunto te está matando, Bella – yo negué en respuesta y ella chasqueó su lengua – En parte, todo este infierno es también mi culpa. Nunca debí haberte permitido ir sola con esa loca de Brandon en primer lugar.

– No tienes la culpa, Rosalie. Y Alice tampoco la tiene. Solo es el destino, debía suceder tarde o temprano – mascullé mientras veía la colilla del cigarrillo desgastarse entre mis dedos – Parece que esta vez no será _"ella" _quien nos separe.

– Isabella, solo dilo. Llámala por su nombre – me instó Rosalie. Yo di una nueva calada a mi cigarrillo y expulsando todo el aire retenido susurré.

– _Muerte_. Esta vez no será la _muerte _la que nos separe – dije finalmente. Rosalie apretó con fuerza mi mano mientras yo veía el humo desvanecerse frente a mí.

Muerte, ese era su nombre. Ella, que se hizo presente por primera vez cuando el humo también se disipó aquel día en 1775. Un día que jamás podría llegar a olvidar.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

_Boston, Marzo 8, 1775. 9:55 p.m._

– ¿Mi niña? – la voz de Sue me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Por varios minutos mi mirada había permanecido fija en la taza de té que Sue sostenía en sus manos. Su catarro había empezado a ceder debido al descanso de todo el día, y el té que Carmen le había preparado sin duda la había animado aún más.

– ¿Sí? – respondí ladeando un poco la cabeza.

– ¿Estás bien mi niña? Te he visto algo distraída todo el día – me dijo alzando una ceja. Yo fruncí levemente el ceño – No me mires así, sé que algo tienes. Has estado en las nubes desde que llegaste del mercado.

– Yo no…– ella me detuvo chasqueando su lengua.

– Confundiste el pasto de las vacas con el de los caballos, guardaste las manzanas en donde se guardan las peras y te olvidaste de alimentar al gato de la señorita Jane. ¿Suficientes pruebas para decir que estás distraída o quieres un par de razones más? – yo me sonrojé avergonzada. Era cierto que había estado algo distraída durante el día, pero no me percaté que aquellas distracciones me habían llevado a cometer errores. Errores que fácilmente se podrían convertir en castigos.

– Lo siento, Sue. Prometo que no sucederá más – susurré apenada mientras agachaba la cabeza. Ella negó y dejando a un lado su taza de té, alzó mi barbilla y me habló.

– No me has contado cómo te fue en el mercado, mi niña. Llegaste casi en estado de trance y has estado así casi todo el día. ¿Qué pasó allí? ¿Alguien te hizo daño? – preguntó algo preocupada. Yo me apresuré a negar y ella en respuesta suspiró aliviada.

– ¿Crees que soy bonita, Sue? – le pregunté en voz baja. Ella sonrió y acariciando mi mejilla asintió.

– No, Isabella. No eres bonita, eres hermosa. Tanto por lo que se ve, como por lo que no se ve – me dijo tocando mi pecho, justo en el lado del corazón. Yo sonreí y me sonrojé por su respuesta – ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta, mi niña? – me quedé en silencio, algo temerosa de contarle lo sucedido esa mañana. Pero ella con su sonrisa tranquilizadora me animó a hablar.

– Esta mañana, en el mercado, alguien me llamó bonita. Bonita y valiente – confesé a Sue. Ella alzó su ceja algo intrigada y apretó mi mano. Yo suspiré y seguí hablando – Era un joven, un joven de ojos muy verdes. Su nombre es Edward.

– ¿Cullen? – preguntó Sue. Yo asentí en respuesta y ella sonrió – El joven hijo del Sr. Cullen. Tengo días sin verlo, más bien sin escucharlo meterse en problemas. ¿Así que lo has conocido? Es muy apuesto y galante, ¿cierto? – mi sonrojo violentamente subió hasta mis mejillas y agaché la mirada avergonzada.

– Mi niña, no hay nada malo en reconocerlo. El joven Cullen puede ser una fuente de problemas diarios pero su galantería lo ayuda a salir bien librado de la mitad de los problemas en los que se mete. Es buen chico después de todo. Conozco a sus padres desde mucho antes que tú nacieras y sé que es trabajador y buen hijo.

– Sue, ¿tú sabes lo que es el golpe del rayo? – Sue abrió sus ojos asustada y se alejó un poco para verme.

– ¿Dónde escuchaste eso? – preguntó algo nerviosa.

– El joven me lo dijo. Me dijo que ya sabía lo que era el golpe de rayo – de inmediato Sue se puso de pie y comenzó a mover sus manos nerviosa – Sue, ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué es el golpe del rayo? – Ella regresó a la vieja silla donde estaba sentada y tomó mis manos.

– El golpe del rayo es lo que cuenta el Sr. Cullen sobre lo que cree que le sucedió cuando conoció a su esposa Elizabeth, hace treinta años. Ella apenas era una niña cuando la vio por primera vez y desde ese día quedó tan prendado de Elizabeth, que juró algún día hacerla su esposa. Tan fuerte fue el impacto que le llamó _"el golpe del rayo"_. Una violenta descarga que lo hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta que ante sus ojos estaba el amor de su vida.

– Que bonita historia, Sue. Pero no entiendo por qué el joven Cullen me dijo que ya sabía lo que era – Sue suspiró resignada y acarició mi mejilla.

– Porque a Edward le sucedió hoy lo que a su padre le sucedió con su madre hace mucho tiempo atrás – yo fruncí el ceño confundida por sus palabras. La voz de Sue salió ahogada en un susurro cuando siguió hablando – Lo que quiero decir, Isabella, es que Edward quedó prendado de ti esta mañana. El joven Cullen también fue golpeado por el rayo, y por lo que puedo ver, ese rayo también te alcanzó a ti.

De inmediato jadeé asustada ante sus palabras y me levanté del desgastado catre donde estaba sentada. Recordé cuando las manos del joven tocaron mi rostro y una fuerte descarga me golpeó haciéndome reaccionar. No, no podía ser cierto. Él no podía… yo no debía.

– Sue, yo no... – mi voz salió débil a causa de la confusión por los recientes eventos descubiertos. – Las sirvientas no tenemos la posibilidad de amar nada más que no sea nuestro trabajo. Tú lo dijiste, yo no debo. Las esclavas no pueden amar.

– Mi niña – Sue se abalanzó a mis brazos y acariciando mi cabello me susurró – Tú no deberías vivir esta vida. Tu madre no hubiese querido que tú no pudieses ser libre. Pero no había otra opción, Isabella. Perdóname por favor, perdóname – sus lágrimas empezaron a mojar mi cabello y yo en respuesta acaricié su mejilla.

– No llores, Sue. No puedes pedirme disculpas cuando soy yo la que te debo tanto. Ser esclava es todo lo que conozco en esta vida, en una vida que pudo seguir gracias a ti – ella se alejó de mí y me miró con dulzura.

– Que tu cabecita sepa lo que es ser esclava, no significa que tu corazón también sepa lo que significa no ser libre. No significa que él también acepte no poder amar – me dijo apretando con fuerza mis manos – El mío lo aceptó y por tanto jamás fue libre. Y tú no mereces eso, mi niña. Simplemente no lo mereces.

Me abalancé a los brazos de Sue cuando en esa última frase su voz se volvió a romper. Permanecimos abrazadas por muchos minutos, hasta que ella con suave voz empezó a cantar una vieja canción sobre estrellas y almas y yo a su lado fui cayendo en un profundo sueño. Esa noche, los ojos verdes del joven Cullen me acompañaron todo el tiempo. Su sonrisa aparecía de vez en cuando pero eran sus ojos los acompañantes permanentes en mi vigilia.

La voz de Sue me despertó cuando el gallo cantó al día siguiente. En silencio fuimos por nuestros baldecitos de agua y con el cariño de cada mañana, Sue lavó mi cabello y restregó mi cuerpo. El silencio siguió reinando durante gran parte del día. La vi partir triste con destino al mercado y regresó al igual de triste que se fue. Quise preguntarle que le sucedía pero ese día la señorita Jane había decidido dar un paseo en uno de sus caballos y debía prepararlo y esperarlo en la caballeriza hasta que ella volviese.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde, próxima a la hora del retorno de la señorita Jane, escuché un sonido extraño por la cerca al final de la casa. Curiosa abandoné la caballeriza y asomé despacio mi cabeza. Unos arbustos se movieron y cerca del césped escuché un nuevo sonido. Me acerqué un poco más y al hacerlo mis ojos no dieron crédito a lo que estaban viendo.

Entre verdes arbustos, unos ojos verdes esperaban ansiosos mientras una manzana aparecía tímida en sus manos.

– Un presente para la joven más bonita de Boston – me dijo el joven en un suave susurro. Entre los arbustos de a poco empezó a dibujarse su silueta y a abrirse camino entre el boscaje. Estuvo frente a mí con la manzana extendida en sus manos.

– ¿Qué hace aquí? – le pregunté asustada al percatarme en ese momento que el joven había traspasado la cerca y estaba ahora en los predios de la casa Vulturi – Váyase, joven Cullen. Le pueden ver aquí. Váyase, por favor – supliqué.

– Edward, mi nombre es Edward – me repitió estirando un poco más su mano y enseñándome la manzana – No rechace la joven mi presente, prometo que si la toma me iré – yo asentí rápidamente y estirando mi mano la tomé. El leve roce de su piel con la mía me provocó la misma sensación del día anterior, por lo que me retiré asustada.

– Esta mañana he visto a Sue. ¿No vas a volver al mercado? – me preguntó. Yo negué enseguida, él en cambio solo sonrió – Entonces seré yo el que volverá cada tarde. Robaste mi corazón y tengo que regresar cada día a buscarlo.

Mis ojos se abrieron asustados ante sus palabras. ¿El joven creía que yo le había robado algo? ¡Yo no soy ninguna ladrona! Quise pedirle una explicación a su terrible acusación pero antes que pudiese decir algo, el joven huyó del lugar.

Miré la manzana en mis manos por varios segundos y traté de buscarle una explicación a todo lo ocurrido. El joven había ido hasta la casa Vulturi a darme una manzana y a acusarme de algo que jamás había hecho. Honestamente, ese joven estaba algo loco.

El gruñido de mi estómago me sacó de mis pensamientos y me obligó a llevarme la manzana a la boca. Hasta ese momento no me había percatado que por esperar en las caballerizas, esa manzana era mi primer alimento del día. Disfruté de tres dulces bocados más hasta que escuché el relinchar del caballo de la joven de la casa. Me apresuré a esconder la manzana entre mis ropas y salí para ayudar a la joven a desmontar.

– Dale agua y comida. Dulce ha sido buena hoy y merece una golosina. Dale manzanas o lo que tengas a la mano – fue lo primero que dijo la señorita Jane en cuanto detuvo la marcha de su caballo. Yo asentí rápidamente mirando al suelo, como se nos era permitido dirigirnos a los amos y la ayudé a desmontarse. Ella se bajó y dejó sobre Dulce la fusta con la que la domó durante el día.

En silencio me llevé al animal al establo, pero en el trayecto tropecé con el gato de la joven. Caí de bruces al suelo y el gato maulló con fuerza. La joven se percató del incidente y se acercó rápidamente.

– Estúpida esclava – me dijo empujándome con el tacón de su bota antes que yo pudiese reincorporarme. Mis manos fueron a dar nuevamente al suelo y de entre mis ropas la manzana rodó hasta sus pies – ¿Qué es esto? ¿Te estás comiendo las manzanas de mi caballo? ¡Maldita esclava, no sabes lo que te espera! ¡Irina! ¡Irina! – gritó histérica la joven. La señora Irina rápidamente corrió hasta donde estábamos y miró la escena asustada.

– Señorita Jane – dijo mientras hacía su acostumbrada reverencia.

– Esta esclava es una ladrona – vociferó al tiempo que me apuntaba con su dedo. De inmediato tomó la fusta que había caído en el suelo y se la entregó a la señora Irina – Ella se está comiendo las manzanas de Dulce y eso merece un castigo. Merece que le recuerden lo que significa ser esclava.

– Pero señorita Jane. Su padre…– Jane la detuvo alzando su mano.

– Sé que para mi padre ni esta desgraciada ni Sue son unas esclavas, pero él no está aquí ahora. Y si no haces lo que te digo, a quien le van a recordar acatar órdenes es a ti. Azótala hasta que sepa que ella no es mejor que ninguna de ustedes – abrí los ojos asustada por las palabras de la señorita Jane y quise por un momento decirles que esa manzana era mía. Que el joven Edward Cullen me la había dado, pero al percatarme que aquello solo empeoraría la situación, bajé la cabeza resignada y acepté el castigo de azotes por parte de la señora Irina.

Veinte azotes fue la sentencia de esa tarde, sentencia que la señorita Jane impuso y que también presenció. A lo lejos Sue era detenida por Carmen y Zafrina mientras yo recibía cada uno de los golpes. El vestido y mandil que usaba ese día no me protegió de la ira de la señora Irina y sentí cada azote como si fuese directamente sobre mi piel. Dejé de contar después del décimo, mi espalda, brazos y piernas se adormecieron del dolor. Mis gritos habían cesado y a lo lejos los sollozos de las sirvientas pedían que todo terminara pronto.

Me dejaron desmadejada en el suelo una vez que terminaron con el castigo. La joven esbozó una sonrisa y golpeó mi espalda una vez más con sus botas.

– Recuerda lo que eres, estúpida esclava – me dijo sonriente antes de alejarse. Mis heridas escocían y mi garganta ardía. Cerré los ojos por un momento y me abandoné al dolor que recorría todo mi cuerpo. Sentí varias manos unos pocos minutos después, manos que con cuidado me levantaron y me llevaron hasta la pequeña bohardilla que era mi habitación.

Paños de agua fría, sollozos y el bálsamo tomado de una planta extraña que crecía en el patio fueron mis acompañantes durante toda la noche. El dolor me anestesió al punto de no poder abrir los ojos y ver quienes estaban conmigo en la buhardilla. Reconocía voces, unas un poco más claras que otras, y llegado a un punto dejé de escucharlas. Solo escuché la suave canción de Sue y una nueva suplica de perdón por la vida que ella estaba segura que no merecía.

Varias horas después Sue me despertó cuando empezó a cambiar los paños sobre mi espalda. Siseé con fuerza cuando las heridas escocieron con fuerza. Sue sólo me arrulló.

– Mi niña. No te muevas o te dolerá más – yo asentí y me quedé inmóvil mientras ella colocaba ese bálsamo que logró refrescar mi piel – La sábila te va a ayudar a sanar, mi niña. Tardará pero lo hará.

– Me duele mucho, Sue. Me duele – susurré tratando de controlar el llanto que pugnaba por salir.

– Y a mí me duele ver lo que te hicieron – respondió con su voz quebrada – ¿Por qué tomaste esa manzana, Isabella? Sabes que no debemos tomar las pertenencias de la casa.

– Yo no la tomé, Sue. El joven Edward Cullen me la dio – Sue jadeó asustada por mi confesión y alejó sus manos de mi espalda.

– ¡Oh no! ¿Cómo fue eso posible?

– Estaba en las caballerizas esperando a la señorita Jane y escuché un ruido. Caminé hasta la cerca y lo vi allí. Le pedí que se fuera antes de que causara problemas, me dio la manzana y enseguida se fue – hice una pausa rápida y continué hablando en voz baja – Había dado tres mordiscos cuando la joven llegó. La manzana no era de Dulce, Sue. La manzana era mía. Mía – susurré entre dolorosos sollozos.

– Mi niña – me consoló Sue pasando una mano por mi cabello – No es justo lo que ocurrió. Por supuesto que la manzana era tuya, pero no podías decir de dónde venía. El joven Cullen fue muy arriesgado al venir hasta acá, Isabella. Y fue aún más arriesgado que tú hablaras con él. Ustedes no saben en lo que se están metiendo, los dos son muy jóvenes para exponerse a algo como esto.

– Él me llamó ladrona, Sue. Me dijo que yo había robado su corazón. Pero yo no he tomado nada.

– Te equivocas mi niña. Ambos son ladrones. Él ha robado tu atención y tus pensamientos. Y tú también de manera inocente has robado algo. El corazón del joven Edward Cullen ahora es tuyo.

– Pero yo no lo quiero si tenerlo me causa daño – respondí tratando de controlar mi llanto. Sue asintió y me arrulló suavemente.

– Es muy tarde para eso, mi niña. Muy tarde. El amor duele, la vieja Sue lo sabe. Y tú lo has visto ya – yo asentí a sus palabras. Su suave canción me arrulló nuevamente y cerré los ojos. Soñé con esa manzana, con su mirada y su sonrisa. Con aquél que Sue llamó ladronzuelo, y que no solo había robado mis pensamientos, también se había llevado en su huida mi corazón.

Desperté cuando el gallo nos brindó su primera canción. A pesar de todo el dolor que mi cuerpo había tolerado esa noche, la mañana había llegado y con ella el inicio de la misma rutina. Mis heridas escocían de tal forma que Sue sugirió que no tomara el baño de cada día o de lo contrario gritaría de dolor. La convencí de estar bien y querer tomar el baño, pero fue una mala idea. En cuanto el agua hizo contacto con mi piel, sentí como si diez mil pequeños trozos de cristal se incrustaran en mi espalda.

Ahogué un grito desesperado mientras Sue se apresuraba a lavar mi cabello. El baño demoró menos de lo acostumbrado y entre sollozos salí de la vieja tina para ir a la buhardilla. Allí Sue aplicó nuevamente ese bálsamo que me refrescó la piel y me dio uno de sus vestidos de sirvienta. Me obligó a usarlo ya que al quedarme bastante grande, la tela no le haría daño a mi piel. Asentí y me colé en su vestido y me preparé para empezar el día.

El resto de las criadas al verme entrar en la cocina se asustaron de verme allí. Zafrina se me acercó preocupada y yo con una leve sonrisa le recordé las palabras que la señorita Jane había dicho, _"Yo no soy mejor que ninguna de ellas"._

– Y si ustedes se levantan después de sus castigos. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo yo también? – le dije mientras pelaba las patatas para el almuerzo. Zafrina negó apenada al tiempo que se ofrecía a ayudar a Sue a cambiar mis vendajes de sábila por la noche.

El día transcurrió lento. Cada hora era una tortura que me alejaba del momento de volver a mi viejo catre. Por la tarde mi rutina se aligeró cuando Carmen me ayudó a alimentar a los animales y me permitió permanecer escondida en las caballerizas. Estaba empezando a quedarme dormida cuando escuché el mismo ruido del día anterior.

– Esto no está sucediendo otra vez – susurré asustada mientras sacaba la cabeza por la puerta de madera. Caminé hasta los arbustos y de entre ellos lo volví al ver.

– Hola, pequeña Isabella – me dijo desde su escondite. Yo retrocedí un par de pasos al verlo e intenté regresar a la caballeriza – ¿Dónde vas? No te vayas. Te he traído algo esta tarde.

– Váyase, joven Cullen. No cause ya más daño, por favor – respondí dando la vuelta. Escuché sus rápidos pasos y traspasando la cerca se acercó hasta donde estaba yo y tomó mi brazo. Siseé de dolor cuando mi piel escoció por el contacto y él en respuesta enseguida me soltó. La manga del enorme vestido de Sue se deslizó y descubrió mi hombro enrojecido.

– Isabella… ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te ha sucedido? – preguntó con genuina preocupación. Yo negué mientras retrocedía un par de pasos más.

– Váyase, por favor. Joven Cullen, necesito que se vaya – él negó en respuesta. Y se volvió a acercar a mí.

– No puedo, Isabella. No puedo irme sin saber que te ocurrió – dijo con énfasis.

– ¿Si le cuento que ocurrió se irá? – el joven asintió rápidamente y yo lo tomé de la mano para regresarlo a su escondite entre los arbustos.

En voz baja le conté sobre lo acontecido el día anterior. Frustrado tomó con fuerza su cabello y apretó sus dientes y puños.

– Ellas no pudieron hacerte daño de esa manera, Isabella. Ellas tienen que saber que fui yo quien te la dio la manzana. No pueden haberte herido por mi culpa – me dijo estirando su mano y acariciando mi mejilla. Yo negué despacio y me alejé un poco, temerosa de que alguien hubiese visto aquel íntimo contacto.

– No hay nada que se pueda hacer ahora, joven Cullen – le respondí algo apenada. Él negó al tiempo que tomaba mi mano y la besaba con ternura.

– Sí, sí hay algo que se puede hacer Isabella. Liberarte de esta vida que no mereces. – volví a retroceder asustada ante sus palabras. Él notó mi reacción y también retrocedió unos pocos pasos – Será mejor que me vaya, si sigo aquí me veré tentado a entrar a esa casa y decirles que eres inocente. Y recibir gustoso esos azotes que por mi culpa recibiste ayer.

– ¡No! ¡No por favor! ¡No haga algo así! – le supliqué. Él asintió y después de besar nuevamente mi mano me pidió que asistiera a su encuentro al día siguiente.

Y a pesar del riesgo, de la locura, y la posibilidad de un inminente castigo, allí estuve. Y seguí estando no solo ese día, sino también el siguiente. Y todos los que le siguieron a ese, durante el atardecer de tres semanas seguidas. Cada tarde el joven llegaba hasta la cerca de la casa y con sus sonrisas, sus anécdotas y sus dulces besos en mi mano, me enseñó lo que para mí resultaba desconocido. Entre arbustos escondidos y manzanas robadas del puesto de su padre, Edward Cullen me enseñó lo que significaba el amor.

Cada noche, a pesar de las continuas quejas de Sue sobre lo irresponsable que ambos estábamos siendo, ella me escuchaba relatar emocionada las grandes aventuras de mi joven amor mientras curaba las heridas que de a poco habían empezado a cerrar. Cada noche me pedía que fuese cuidadosa, que si la señora Irina nos atrapaba el castigo sería peor. Yo le prometía que todo saldría bien, que nadie nos iba a atrapar y nadie nos iba a separar.

Sin saber que fue _"ella"_ quien había planeado desde el inicio hacerlo.

La tarde del 7 de Abril, Edward demoró un poco más de lo normal en llegar al encuentro. Con sus mejillas sonrojadas, la respiración agitada y su cabello alborotado, el joven llegó a la casa Vulturi. Se disculpó por el atraso diciendo que los colonos estaban reunidos en el mercado organizando una protesta contra los soldados ingleses. No entendí ni la mitad de lo que me decía, pero lo que sí logré captar fue su inminente miedo de que la protesta se saliera de control.

– La gente se está levantando, Isabella. Mamá dice que el gobierno inglés no hace caso a las peticiones de los colonos y hay muchos que se han cansado de eso.

– Pero no entiendo como eso tiene que ver contigo, o conmigo – confesé confundida. Él tocó mi mejilla y negó.

– Tiene todo que ver, Isabella. Si el descontento sigue una guerra puede estallar en menos tiempo del que crees. Y si hay una guerra, los esclavos son los primeros en riesgo. Yo no puedo exponerte a algo así, Isabella. Necesito liberarte, y liberarte ahora. Necesito que huyas conmigo esta noche.

– No, tú estás loco. No pienso irme, no puedo dejar a Sue ni a Carmen ni al resto de las esclavas solas – negué asustada mientras me ponía de pie e intentaba irme. Él se puso de pie rápidamente y me detuvo.

– Y yo no pienso dejar a la mujer que amo morir en una guerra que está a punto de estallar – yo abrí los ojos asustada y antes que pudiese siquiera decir algo los labios de Edward se estrellaron sobre los míos. Por un momento permanecí inmóvil sin saber qué hacer, solo permanecí muy quieta tratando de adaptarme a la suavidad y movimiento de los labios de mi joven amor. Cerré los ojos y lentamente abrí mis labios. Su besó se volvió más demandante, más lleno de promesas. Él me amaba, lo había dicho. Él me amaba, al igual que lo hacía yo.

– Te amo, Isabella. Huye conmigo mañana, viajaremos a escondidas a Massachusetts y al llegar te haré mi esposa. No permitas que te deje aquí cuando tu vida corre riesgo. No me dejes ver pasar la muerte de cerca y no poder hacer nada para detenerla.

– Voy a hablar con Sue esta noche. Ven mañana por la noche, estaré lista para irnos – le prometí con firme convicción. Él asintió y después de besar mi mejilla una vez más se escurrió entre las sombras de la noche que ya había caído en Boston.

Algo aturdida por mi intrépida decisión caminé en silencio de regreso, pero una sombra me sobresaltó cuando llegué hasta la puerta de la caballeriza para cerrarla.

– ¿Quién era ese hombre, esclava? – la voz de la señorita Jane junto a su caballo me puso en estado de alerta. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció de inmediato y bajé la mirada para permanecer en silencio – ¿Irina sabe que ese hombre ha entrado en nuestro patio? ¡Responde, maldita estúpida!

– No señorita. Ella no lo sabe – respondí en un susurro.

– ¿Quién es ese hombre, esclava? ¿Es algo para ti? – negué en respuesta rápidamente. En silencio le pedí disculpas por negarlo pero necesitaba protegerlo, aunque eso significase desprotegerme a mí – Muy bien, eso está bien. Es apuesto y lo quiero para mí – esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro y se acercó a mí. – Dime su nombre esclava. Necesito saber su nombre – Quise negar y permanecer en silencio, pero al sentir el azote de la fusta en una de mis piernas decidí hablar.

– Se llama Edward. Su nombre es Edward Cullen – susurré entre siseos de dolor.

– Me gusta ese nombre. Voy a pedirle a Eleazar que lo busque y lo traiga a mí mañana. Eso es todo, esclava. Ya puedes largarte – yo asentí mientras me volteaba para irme – Y esclava, no te atrevas a meterte en mi camino con ese joven. Tú no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer. Tú estás condenada a no ser feliz jamás. Eso apréndelo de una vez.

En silencio me retiré de la caballeriza y caminé hasta mi buhardilla. Me acosté sobre el catre y allí en la soledad de mi espacio empecé a llorar. Lo ocurrido esa noche me cayó de repente como una avalancha y no pude hacer otra cosa que liberar mi angustia en lágrimas.

Una declaración de amor, una amenaza que sonó a maldición, y la oportunidad de ser feliz en una rápida huida me aturdieron por completo. La señorita Jane dijo que yo jamás sería feliz, y aquello era todo lo que quería ser junto a Edward. ¿Acaso yo no merecía ser feliz?

– Mi niña… ¿Aún duelen esas heridas? – me preguntó Sue acariciando mi cabeza al verme llorar. Yo asentí sin rebelarle que las heridas que habían empezado a doler eran aquellas que ella no podía ver. Heridas que se provocarían al dejarla sola al día siguiente, al huir en búsqueda de la libertad que ella anhelaba para mí.

– Te quiero mucho, Sue. Todo el tiempo dices que ésta no es la vida que yo merecía, pero es la que con tu esfuerzo has podido darme. Siempre te voy a querer, siempre – le dije levantándome del catre y abrazándole con fuerza me permití llorar en su hombro.

– Y yo siempre te llevaré en mi corazón, Isabella. Ve con él, te va a cuidar y vas a ser feliz – me dijo con voz rota. Yo me alejé de ella rápidamente y la miré a los ojos – Yo me sentía igual que tú la noche antes de huir con Harry. Veo en tus ojos la Sue que enamorada quiso huir con su amor.

– Sue, yo – ella me detuvo con una sonrisa y una caricia en mi mejilla.

– Que la huida sea después de las nueve, a esa hora Irina está dormida y las criadas están en sus habitaciones. Sean silenciosos y cautos, hagan de la oscuridad su aliado. No se detengan hasta que estén lejos y si alguien los detiene no revelen sus nombres. Les va a ir bien, mi niña. Sé que vas a lograr ser feliz fuera de esta vida.

Me abalancé a ella y besé su rostro con cariño. Le juré que algún día volvería por ella y ella a cambió me hizo jurar que nunca volviera. Confesó estar feliz de que al fin encontrara el amor, y aún más feliz que sea él quien me liberara en todo sentido.

Abrazadas nos quedamos dormidas en mi pequeña buhardilla, y cuando el galló cantó esa mañana, sonreí al saber que aquella sería la última vez que lo escucharía.

Con ternura Sue me ayudó en el baño diario y a escondidas me regaló un resto de jabón para el camino. Lo guardé entre mis ropas y empecé mis tareas pretendiendo que todo seguía normal. Con tristeza miré a algunas criadas y en gesto silencioso me despedí de ellas para siempre.

Cerca del atardecer los gritos de la señorita Jane se escucharon por toda la casa. Todas nos miramos intrigadas y cuando vi salir a Eleazar del salón temí que la causa de su ira fuese yo.

– ¡Maldita! ¡Mil veces maldita! ¡Jamás serás feliz a su lado! ¡Ni en esta vida ni en ninguna otra! – gritó histérica mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Sue me miró asustada y con un rápido movimiento de cabeza me indicó que saliera de allí. Pero tardé fue mi reacción, porque la señorita Jane llegó hasta la cocina y tomándome con violencia por el brazo me empujó al piso.

– Si tú eres la causa que Edward Cullen no quiera verme, te puedo jurar maldita esclava que tú jamás serás feliz. ¡Que tu vida y la suya jamás se unirán porque están malditas! ¡Malditas! – gritó frente a todas las criadas que presenciaron su ira – ¡Y ustedes! ¿Qué ven? ¡Ojala se mueran todas de una sola vez! – Carmen se persignó de inmediato y Sue se apresuró a ayudarme en cuanto la señorita Jane se volteó y se fue.

– Ahora más que nunca sé que debes irte Isabella. La señorita Jane es muy mala, y su maldición no debe ser tomada a la ligera. Debes irte antes que ella pueda hacer algo malo contra ti – Yo asentí y me apresuré a salir de la cocina. Corrí hasta mi buhardilla y doblando muy bien mi catre lo metí en un viejo saco de harina. No guardé nada porque nada tenía, solo mis recuerdos eran mis únicas pertenencias y esos no se llevan nada más que en el corazón.

Llegada la noche y una vez que las lámparas se apagaron en casa, Sue me dio su bendición y me dejó partir de la mano de Edward Cullen. Con nuestros dedos entrelazados saltamos la cerca y corrimos por los campos aledaños hasta salir de la propiedad de los Vulturi. Llegamos a un callejón lleno de gente y entre ellos nos mezclamos rápidamente. Edward apretó mi mano y me pidió que no lo soltara por ninguna razón. Me contó que la protesta se había salido de control y que varias reyertas habían tenido que ser controladas en la Plaza Mayor de Boston.

Las luces de las antorchas iluminaron el largo callejón por el que transitamos esa noche. De vez en cuanto él me sonreía y me susurraba cuan feliz y deseoso estaba de llegar a Massachusetts para desposarme. Yo me sonrojaba ante sus palabras y seguía caminando a su lado en lo que yo creía era el primer día del resto de mi vida.

El humo de las antorchas nos acompañó la noche del 8 de Abril de 1775. El humo del disparo de alguien que en algún lugar abrió fuego, fue el que nos separó esa misma noche.

Escuchamos fuertes disparos muy cerca nuestro y asustados corrimos por una oscura calle. La gente gritaba desesperada y las pisadas de los soldados nos seguían muy de cerca. Nuevos disparos se escucharon detrás de nosotros, por lo que logramos ocultarnos detrás de un viejo depósito. Allí, el olor a muerte y desolación se volvió simplemente desquiciante.

Una tropa de soldados llegó hasta el tumulto y lo disiparon con sus armas humeantes. Al ver la horrenda escena grité desesperada y Edward me cubrió la boca con su mano. Un soldado nos alcanzó a ver y Edward volteándose para verme, tomó mi mano y me susurró.

– Te prometo amarte siempre, Isabella. Prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado y siempre buscaré la forma de volver a ti. El destino nos unió, y esta noche te juro que así será por toda la eternidad. Te amo – me dijo antes de besar mi frente y apretar mi mano.

Escuché de inmediato un disparo y en respuesta cerré los ojos. Un jadeó de dolor se escuchó a mi lado y cuando abrí los ojos vi a Edward desplomarse frente a mí.

– ¡No! ¡Edward! – grité desesperada al verlo sobre el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Una bala había impactado su pecho y sus manos estaban llenas de la sangre que emanaba de la herida.

– Huye, por favor. Solo huye. Te amo, Isabella. Te juro que volveré a ti – dijo antes de dar su último suspiro de vida. Yo grité con todas las fuerzas que tenía al ver al joven de los ojos verdes morir frente a mí. Al que me prometió la vida, hoy _"ella",_ la muerte lo arrebataba de mi lado.

* * *

¡Hola! Chan, chan… Y con ustedes "ella"

Mis corazones bellos, aquí yo con otro capítulo de la historia. Empezamos a ver qué sucedió en el pasado de estos dos y hemos visto quien fue aquella que los separó. ¿Qué tal les ha parecido?

Muchísimas gracias a todas las que de a poco se van sumando a esta aventura. Por todos esos mails de favoritos y alertas. Un beso enorme a mis lectoras calladitas y uno casi tan grande a las que me dejaron una huellita esta ocasión: Verota, Tata XOXO, suzette-cullen, nathalia . valencia . 351, ALEX, V, alma alv, JosWeasleyC, Gretchen CullenMasen, imtwilighter, Krom, melucha36, JELITA, PotterZoe, MiaCarLu, Carmen Cullen- . i love fic, ludgardita, Agustineti, bellaliz, Chuvi1487, maryroxy, DianElizz, Anonimo, robsten-pattison, Clau, Diana, kami . cullen . castillo, Angie Masen, patymdn, hlnjrqr, Clau Vale, yaan, BABYBOO27, Isis Janet, Gatita Swan, Marianixcr, Esme Mary Cullen, Sony Bells, Sky LeVan, Luchii, DarkSkyLilly91, ALEXANDRACAST, Araguis (gracias por los consejitos), Nyrine. Gracias por todo su cariño.

Ale, esta semana debo decir que me saco el sombrero ante ti. Eres lo máximo, gracias por todo el trabajo con este capítulo ¿Nos tomamos esas cervecitas del capítulo? Jejeje.

En respuesta a lo que algunas personas han preguntado, no tengo un día fijo para actualizar esta historia. Habrá capítulo cada semana (o eso espero) pero sin día determinado para subirlo. Como algunas notaron también, he respondido esta semana todos los reviews y hemos compartido unas cuantas teorías, espero poder seguir haciéndolo así que las invito a dejarme comentarios con sus usuarios registrados para responderles por acá.

Me gustaría saber que les ha parecido este capítulo. ¿Se esperaban que ella fuese quién es? Déjenme sus comentarios en un review y nos leeremos la próxima semana.


	5. La meta

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regaló un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: **__La meta_

"_La meta de toda vida es siempre la muerte."_

_Sigmund Freud_

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

– La primera vez que hablamos de esto no recordabas que había sucedido después del disparo. ¿Recuerdas ahora lo que sucedió después de eso? – la voz de Rosalie me trajo de regreso de mis recuerdos. Asentí despacio y soltando un suspiro de tristeza, cerré los ojos y comencé a hablar.

– La claridad de los recuerdos es algo que me confunde, Rose. Cuando recuerdo la historia de cómo lo conocí y lo que pasó esa noche es como si tuviese frente a mí una película en alta definición. Recuerdo incluso hasta el color de su camisa esa noche, era blanca y luego… – hice una pausa para que mi voz no se quebrara pero fue inútil. Una solitaria lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, Rosalie se apresuró a tomar mi mano al tiempo que yo abría los ojos.

– No, no – negó con vehemencia – Es mejor que no lo recuerdes ahora, Isabella. Fui una tonta al preguntártelo. Debió ser una experiencia horrible y yo estoy…– esta vez fue mi turno de interrumpirla.

– Tú solo estás queriendo ayudar, Rose. – le susurré mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa. Ella me sonrió en respuesta. Respiré profundamente y volví a cerrar los ojos para recordar lo acontecido esa noche. – Recuerdo sus palabras claramente, me prometió encontrar la forma de volver a mí. Me pidió que huyera pero no podía moverme, Rose. Él murió allí frente a mí, su camisa se volvió roja por completo y la vida se escapó de sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía huir si él se había ido? ¿De qué servía irme en busca de una vida que él no compartiría conmigo?

– ¿Y qué hiciste entonces? ¿Te quedaste allí? Me imagino que las calles eran un infierno esa noche – yo negué despacio y abrí los ojos. Rose me miraba fijamente, con una mezcla de curiosidad y expectativa. Yo suspiré con melancolía y susurré.

– No, Rose. El verdadero infierno empezó justo después…

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

_Boston, Abril 8, 1775. 11:35 p.m._

– Será mejor que te calles o vas a correr el mismo destino que este colono asqueroso – la voz del soldado que había matado a Edward se escuchó muy cerca de mí cuando mis gritos de desesperación lo hicieron acercarse a nosotros. Con mis manos temblorosas, entre profundos sollozos e ignorando completamente al soldado y su orden, toqué las mejillas de mi amor que pronto empezaron a perder su calor y su característico color.

– ¡Edward! ¡No te vayas… no me dejes! – volví a gritar entre sollozos. Sus labios empezaron a perder también el color y mis lágrimas empaparon su rostro. Vi al hombre acercarse al cuerpo de Edward y empujarlo con una de sus botas.

– Este hombre se murió, mujer. Un colono menos significa un problema menos – dijo entre fuertes carcajadas. Alcé la cabeza y cerré los puños con fuerza al tiempo que le daba una mirada de rabia al asesino frente a mí. El hombre rió con más fuerza y agachándose hasta mí me agarró de la muñeca. Usando su fuerza me obligó a abrir el puño y miró con detenimiento mis manos antes de esbozar una sonrisa.

– Eres una mujer muy osada para desafiar a la autoridad así, ¿lo sabías? – mi mirada de rabia se volvió más intensa aún, él me miró aún sonriente y volvió a hablar mientras ladeaba su cabeza – Aquello es arriesgado para una mujer, pero mucho más arriesgado que desafiar a un soldado, es haber desafiado a tus amos, esclava.

Mis ojos se abrieron por completo al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Cómo pudo el hombre saber que yo era una esclava? Él no sabía quién era yo, estaba segura de jamás haberlo visto antes. Intenté responderle diciendo que no sabía de qué hablaba pero él me interrumpió enseguida.

– Tus manos están llenas de callos, tu ropa es vieja y está rota. Eres una mugrienta esclava que intentó huir de sus amos. Maldita raza de asquerosos – el hombre soltó violentamente mi mano y yo negué con vehemencia – No te atrevas a mentirme, estúpida esclava. ¡Dime quiénes son tus amos! ¡Dime de quién huiste! – antes que pudiese balbucear alguna respuesta que incluso podría sonar ilógica, su puño se estampó en mi mejilla mandándome directo al suelo. Sentí de inmediato el punzante dolor que atravesó mi rostro y vencida por el mismo dejé mi cuerpo caer junto al de Edward, pero enseguida el hombre me levantó bruscamente.

– Ni siquiera mereces que te mate como murió este parásito, mereces algo peor, esclava de mierda – sentí sus brazos alzarme y obligarme a ponerme de pie. Yo negué cuando lo sentí empujarme para que caminara. No pretendía moverme de ese lugar, ¡No podía dejar a Edward allí! – Camina, estúpida o te irá peor.

– ¡No puedo dejarlo allí solo! – le grité al soldado desafiándolo una vez más. El hombre volvió a golpearme el rostro, esta vez impactando mi nariz y rompiéndola al instante. Yo cubrí mi rostro lleno de sangre y grité a causa del dolor.

– No seas imbécil, esclava. Él no estará solo, pronto los perros y los buitres le harán compañía y no tendrás que preocuparte – respondió entre carcajadas. Yo negué una vez más por lo que él simplemente se agachó y tomándome de las rodillas me subió a sus hombros para alejarme del callejón.

Mi dolor externo era medianamente tolerable comparado por el enorme dolor interno que sentí cuando el hombre empezó a caminar y con esto comenzaba a dejar atrás a Edward. Intenté golpear su espalda con toda la fuerza que me quedaba, grité hasta que sentí que de mi voz nada quedaba, lloré y supliqué ayuda pero nada sirvió. El asesino que ya había acabado con la vida de Edward, al alejarme de él, estaba haciendo lo mismo con la mía.

El hombre me soltó después de pocos minutos de camino, el dolor en mi nariz, mejilla y corazón me habían anestesiado al punto de no percatarme que el lugar donde el soldado me había llevado era la Plaza Mayor de Boston, donde una enorme hoguera se había encendido y cientos de cadáveres eran lanzados al fuego.

Aterrada ante aquel horrendo panorama, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar con fuerza. El soldado había dicho que yo merecía algo peor. ¿Acaso ese inmenso fuego tenía algo que ver con mi destino? Cerré los ojos ante aquella idea y una lágrima escapó de mis ojos. Mi vida había estado llena de sufrimiento, de tristezas y desesperanza. No sería sorpresa entonces que mi muerte deba ser igual.

– Se le pidió, soldado Whitlock que vaya por municiones, no que recoja la basura de la calle – la ronca voz de un hombre que habló junto a mí, me hizo abrir los ojos y secar mis lágrimas que mezcladas con espesas gotas de sangre provenían de mi mejilla y nariz. El hombre un tanto joven, aunque por su uniforme y actitud parecía ser un superior para el soldado, me miró despectivamente y me empujó, lanzándome al suelo mientras sonreía.

– Lo siento, teniente Phillips. Tuve un enfrentamiento con un colono rebelde y esta esclava estaba con él. De acuerdo a las instrucciones dadas, hay un procedimiento que cumplir con los esclavos en estas circunstancias – respondió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. El hombre asintió también con una sonrisa mientras yo intentaba ponerme de pie. Él volvió a empujarme con su enorme bota militar y mi rostro rebotó en el suelo. Intenté ponerme de pie una vez más, pero esta vez, aún con voluntad ya mi fuerza no me lo permitió.

– Es cierto, soldado Whitlock. Tiene usted razón, esta esclava merece un castigo ejemplar por lo que acaba de hacer. Pero, como usted también debe saber, no está en nuestras manos ejecutar tal castigo – dijo con firmeza al tiempo que se agachaba y me miraba fijamente – Dime esclava, ¿De dónde has escapado? ¿Quién es tu amo y por qué huiste de él?

Empecé de inmediato a negar con mi cabeza, dándoles con ello a entender que yo no pensaba decirles de dónde había huido. Cerré los ojos y seguí negando mientras rápidas imágenes se proyectaron en mi cabeza: la joven Jane golpeándome con su látigo, Sue llorando junto a las esclavas, el Sr. Marcus y su mujer mirando el castigo de lejos. Sabía que lo que había sucedido con la manzana no sería ni remotamente cercano a lo que me sucedería si decía la verdad y era regresada a la casa Vulturi. Preferí entonces morir antes de volver, preferí morir libre aunque hubiese sido por pocos minutos que vivir el resto de mis días en esclavitud. En esa esclavitud por la que Edward luchó por liberarme, y por lo cual él también murió.

– ¿No piensas hablar? – me gritó el soldado mientras se acercaba y me abofeteaba violentamente. Entre sollozos volví a negar, él en respuesta tiró de mi cabello con fuerza provocando que un dolor intenso me recorriera el cuerpo por completo. – ¿Sabes que si no hablas, la cosa será peor para ti? – no respondí ante su pregunta debido a mi incapacidad de mover la cabeza por la posición en la que se encontraba.

– Es por eso que detesto a esta asquerosa raza de esclavos americanos – espetó el hombre con su más puro acento inglés. Con un sonido gutural, se acercó a mí y me escupió en el rostro. El soldado a mi lado soltó una carcajada mientras que yo intentaba limpiar mis ojos de su saliva y mis lágrimas. – ¿Trajiste las municiones que se te ordenaron? – preguntó él. El soldado respondió afirmativamente por lo que el teniente sonrió – Entonces tienes unos minutos de descanso para ocuparte de esta esclava. Te lo has ganado – dijo entre risas antes de empezar a alejarse. El soldado de inmediato me obligó a levantarme y entre empujones me arrastró al centro de la plaza, al lugar donde varios caballos se encontraban amarrados a una carroza.

– Durante los pocos meses que llevo en Boston, pocas son las esclavas blancas que he visto. Tú eres extrañamente bonita para ser una. – me dijo una vez que se detuvo y me lanzó al suelo empedrado de la calle. Mi cabeza golpeó una gran piedra que allí se encontraba. Empecé a sentir como la sangre mojaba mi nuca y cerré los ojos intentando así controlar las ganas de gritar a causa del dolor.

– Pero al fin y al cabo eres una maldita esclava, una como la que mató a mi hermana y a mi madre enfermándolas de esa maldita peste que ella trajo y que nadie en casa pudo controlar – susurró, esta vez acercándose a mí con sus puños apretados y dándome un nuevo golpe en la cara. Mi pómulo hinchado descansó en el suelo y por un minuto rogué que aquel fuese el final, que cada uno de sus golpes me acercara cada vez más a la tranquila muerte que mi cuerpo y alma anhelaban. Pero al parecer, una muerte pacífica tampoco estaba permitida para las esclavas como yo.

– Ellas enfermaron hace un año, y apenas pude llegar a Texas a despedirlas. Murieron tan solo una semana después de ser contagiadas, mientras que la esclava siguió viva por unos pocos días más. ¡Ella vivía mientras mi familia moría por su culpa! ¡Maldita bastarda! – gritó con furia mientras me golpeaba en el vientre. Una vez más cerré los ojos y rogué con fuerza para que todo el infierno se acabase de una vez.

– Pero no vivió por mucho tiempo, ¿sabes? Después de regresar de los funerales, entré a la casa y la llevé al patio. La desnudé por completo, pieza por pieza – de inmediato sentí como una de sus manos llegó hasta la parte superior de mi viejo vestido y de un tirón rasgó la tela. Mis pechos quedaron al descubierto de inmediato, y como reacción natural intenté cubrirme pero su enorme mano me detuvo. Con un nuevo tirón me desgarró la parte inferior de mi falda y quedé completamente desnuda con tan solo dos zarpazos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras me miraba fijamente y ladeaba su cabeza.

– Lógicamente, esa esclava no era tan joven y mucho menos tan bonita como tú. Sus pechos no eran tan redonditos como los tuyos – dijo mientras estiraba su mano para tocarme. En ese momento, como si un instinto de protección me renovara la fuerza, rápidamente tomé su brazo y lo mordí fuertemente cerca de la muñeca. El soldado gritó adolorido y me abofeteó en respuesta. – ¡Maldita hija de puta! ¡Te vas arrepentir de lo que acabas de hacer! ¡Soy el soldado Jasper Whitlock, nacido en la localidad de Canterbury, Inglaterra! Y nadie, escúchame bien jodida americana ¡Nadie ha osado jamás tocarme! ¡Y esto que acabas de hacer, vas a pagarlo con tu vida!

Sentí en ese momento como con su enorme brazo me levantaba del suelo, dejando en él mis viejas ropas. Una corriente de viento helado recorrió mi cuerpo desnudo pero a medida que me acercaba a la hoguera empezó a calentarse. Me empujó una vez más y yo de rodillas caí frente al fuego donde soldados seguían lanzando cuerpos. Cerré los ojos para evitar la horrenda escena, pero el tirón que el soldado le dio a mi cabello me obligó a abrirlos nuevamente.

– Tu destino con el de la esclava que mató a mi familia parecen estar muy ligados, ambos se escriben con la misma tinta roja, la de la sangre, la de la muerte – me gritó antes de soltarme el cabello. En cuanto lo hizo, sentí en mi espalda desnuda el escozor de un latigazo que con fuerza atravesó toda mi columna – Voy a azotarte hasta que quedes inconsciente, y cuando estés al borde de la muerte te lanzaré a ese fuego para quemarte viva y de tu raza apenas queden las cenizas. ¡Porque eso es lo único que merecen, ser unas jodidas cenizas!

Un segundo latigazo me azotó la piel y abrió una de las heridas que la joven Jane había provocado y que apenas habían empezado a sanar. Lloriqueé a causa del dolor, cayendo con mis manos al suelo lleno de piedrecillas finas. El tercero no tardó en llegar, al igual que la siguiente docena. Cada golpe era más fuerte y marcaba para siempre la piel de mi espalda, mis caderas, mis nalgas y piernas. Intenté pedir clemencia pero mi voz se había gastado en gritos que junto a Edward habían quedado. Llegó un momento en que empecé a sentirme mareada, la sangre que bañaba mis piernas me provocaba nauseas. Me sentí desfallecer, pero el soldado me agarró del cabello y me obligó a permanecer de rodillas.

– ¿Es que acaso la princesa ya no soporta el castigo? ¿Ese hermoso cuerpecito ya no quiere aguantar el dolor? – gritó antes de escupir mi rostro y soltar una carcajada – No creas que te voy a dar indulto, maldita estúpida. Mereces esto y mucho más. – Me dijo antes de soltar una nueva carga de latigazos que esta vez alcanzaron mis senos, mi vientre e incluso mi rostro.

No recuerdo en qué momento perdí la consciencia. Solo sé que cerré los ojos y en mi mente no hubo más que la imagen de la dulce sonrisa de Edward y su intensa mirada que tranquila me daba esperanza.

– Te amo, Edward. Por siempre. Yo también buscaré la forma de regresar a ti – susurré con voz suave mientras caía en un profundo sopor y en brazos era lanzada a un calor que me envolvió enseguida y me dio la paz que toda mi vida busqué…

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Con la mirada fija en las dos últimas cervezas que quedaban sobre la mesa, y el humo de un cigarrillo que a poco se desvanecía sobre el cielo de New York de esa tarde, regresé de mis recuerdos. Rosalie, quien a mi lado seguía con sus enormes y llorosos ojos azules fijos en mí, tomó mi mano y la acarició despacio. Hasta ese momento no me había percatado que mis mejillas estaban bañadas en lágrimas.

– Lamento haberte hecho recordar esto, Isabella – confesó con su voz un tanto quebrada – En realidad no creí que lo ocurrido en Boston fuese tan terrible.

– Lo sé, Rose. Yo tampoco creí que mi primera muerte fuese así de cruel. La recordé apenas unas noches atrás durante un sueño – Rosalie frunció su ceño en respuesta y me miró intrigada.

– ¿Esa no fue la noche que tú…? – asentí despacio, anticipándome a su evidente deducción – Esa fue la noche que te levantaste gritando el nombre de Edward. Tus manos temblaban y no hacías otra cosa que llorar desesperada mientras lo llamabas.

– Sí, esa fue la noche posterior a mi segunda conversación con aquella mujer donde me llevó Alice. Ella dijo que yo iría recordando todo a medida que mis memorias se asocien con mi presente. Y mi presente es Edward, Rosalie. Esta tarde lo vi y es como si doscientos malditos años no hubiesen pasado ya. Él es mi pasado, es también mi presente y…

– Y no será tu futuro, Isabella – me interrumpió Rosalie mientras se ponía de pie – Lamento ser tan drástica con esto, pero Edward Cullen no es nada bueno para ti. Provocó tu muerte la primera vez y quizás también lo hizo en las siguientes. Lo siento mucho, pero no pretendo dejar que ocurra lo mismo esta ocasión. No voy a dejar que camines a ciegas a ese destino que para ti solo significa muerte. No al menos en esta vida, Isabella. Si en las otras vidas nadie te detuvo, en esta lo haré yo.

– ¡Pero Rosalie, no hay nada que puedas hacer! – refuté ante su actitud – Se supone que esta vez todo iba a ser diferente, y yo confío que así será.

– ¡Explícame cómo será diferente Isabella! ¡Él no te recuerda! ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces? ¿Inmolarte frente a él a ver si así recuerda que eras el amor de su vida?

– ¡No sería mala idea! – grité molesta mientras me ponía de pie.

– ¡Estás completamente loca! ¡Voy a tener que llamar a Marcus y decirle que Garrett tome el caso antes de que una antorcha humana se encienda frente al despacho de Cullen! – la vi tomar su teléfono celular y marcar con rapidez un número telefónico. En rápida reacción, tomé el celular de su mano y amenacé con lanzarlo por el borde de la azotea – ¡Devuélveme el maldito teléfono Isabella Swan! ¡Si antes tenía dudas ahora lo confirmo, estás jodidamente loca! – gruñó histérica.

– Te lo devuelvo si prometes no llamar a nadie – ella volvió a gruñir molesta y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho – Necesito que confíes en mi, Rosalie Hale. Sé lo que estoy haciendo, no me preguntes como lo sé, simplemente lo sé. Tengo que encontrar la forma de resolver todo esto, el destino y yo solo necesitamos tiempo. Si él lo jodió todo, estoy segura que él lo va a arreglar.

– ¿Y hasta entonces tú seguirás atormentada con esos recuerdos que te levantan desesperada por las noches? No me parece la mejor forma de arreglar esto, Isabella – respondió en tono ácido.

– Todo se va a arreglar, Rosalie. Lo sé, muy dentro de mí lo sé – ella me miró algo escéptica pero terminó encogiéndose de hombros. Yo sonreí y me acerqué para devolverle su teléfono. La abracé con ternura y ella únicamente me miró. – Sé que tu naturaleza protectora te invita a sacarle la madre a golpes a cualquiera que le haga daño a las personas que quieres, pero esta vez no será necesario. Además, tú crees que todos los recuerdos son malos, pero no es así. Muchos son sueños que me sacan varias sonrisas… – en ese momento su teléfono celular sonó y en su rostro se dibujó una impresionante sonrisa.

– Una sonrisa igual de enorme como esa – le dije entre risas. Ella se ruborizó por completo, algo realmente extraño en mi amiga – Rosalie Hale, ¿Quién te está llamando a…? – antes que pudiese terminar mi pregunta, Rose corrió como una posesa por la azotea hasta las escalerillas y bajó hasta su habitación, donde cerró la puerta con fuerza. Yo sonreí y volví a sentarme en mi tumbona. Encendí otro cigarrillo y di un sorbo a mi cerveza, mientras intentaba escribir un correo electrónico a mi madre.

Di señales de vida, diciendo que estaba muy ocupada con unos casos importantes del despacho de Marcus. Mis padres nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con que estudiase leyes y mucho menos que viniese a vivir a New York. Los amaba, era cierto, pero tampoco pensaba quedarme toda la vida viviendo en Seattle. Necesitaba ir en busca de mi destino, vivir y enamorarme. Me aseguré de contarles que comía regularmente bien, que dormía lo suficiente y que además del cigarrillo seguía libre de vicios. Les envié mis mejores deseos y prometí visitarlos en vacaciones de Pascua. Era lo máximo que podía hacer ahora.

Terminé de redactar el correo y lo envié desde mi teléfono. En cuanto dejé el celular sobre la tumbona escuché unos pasos en la escalerilla. Se dibujó la silueta de mi amiga que radiante contrastaba con el triste crepúsculo de ese día. Seguía en su rostro la enorme sonrisa con la cual la vi desaparecer de la azotea.

– ¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con Rosalie Lillian Hale? – pregunté ladeando mi cabeza cuando la vi sentarse en la otra tumbona y suspirar.

– Soy yo, tonta – me respondió soltando otro suspiro. Yo la miré incluso más extrañada ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con Rosalie? ¡Ni siquiera cuando sus padres le regalaron a su gata se veía tan feliz!

– Pregunto nuevamente. ¿Quién demonios eres? – Rosalie rodó sus ojos y ladeó su cabeza. Me miró fijamente y sonrió despacio. Yo abrí los ojos asustada porque conocía muy bien esa mirada. ¡Oh no! ¡Aborten misión, aborten ahora!

– Soy alguien que esta noche planea llevarte a una fiesta y tú eres alguien que no dirá que no – ¡Maldita sea! Demasiado tarde para reaccionar.

– No, yo soy alguien que esta noche se quedará en casa viendo patéticas películas románticas junto a un litro de helado y una manta caliente, y tú eres alguien que me debe una explicación. ¿Quién acaba de hablar contigo que pusiste una cara de idiota en cuanto viste el teléfono? – su inminente silencio y cómplice sonrisa me respondieron antes que ella abriese la boca. Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente al verla sonrojarse – ¡Eres una…! ¡Rosalie! ¿Quién te trajo de regreso a casa anoche? Es el mismo que te acaba de llamar ¿no es así?

– ¡Deberías trabajar para el servicio secreto de este país, maldita sea! Es imposible ocultarte algo ¡Mierda! – masculló mientras buscaba algo en su teléfono. En cuanto lo encontró me lo enseño. Era un contacto en su listado telefónico, y en cuyo detalle apenas se podían leer las letras E. C. – Lo conocí anoche en la fiesta de St. Patrick, poco después que te fuiste. No era la primera vez que lo veía, era la tercera vez que lo había visto en las últimas semanas aunque en diferentes discotecas. Es realmente apuesto, Isabella. ¡Todo un Dios! Llegó con un grupo de amigos y amigas e invitaron a todos a una ronda de tequilas. Yo estaba cerca de la barra pidiendo un margarita pero al verme se ofreció a pagar por la bebida. Le dije que no era necesario pero él insistió. No pretendo hacer la historia larga, terminamos besándonos en su auto deportivo. Se ofreció a llevarme a otro lugar donde la fiesta seguiría con su grupo de amigos pero rechacé la propuesta. ¿Qué tal si era un asesino en serie? – me contó entre risas.

Yo seguía atenta aunque intrigada al relato de su historia. No era la primera vez que Rosalie se ligaba a alguien en una discoteca, de hecho ella era experta en eso. Lo que me sorprendía es que hubiese rechazado su oferta. Mi amiga normalmente hubiese ido, y si tenía ganas hasta hubiese follado si era ya su tercera cita. ¿Qué la detuvo esta vez de ir si el tipo claramente le atraía?

– Me sonrió y enseguida tomó mi celular donde grabó su número telefónico y solo puso esas iniciales. Marcó su número y me dejo grabada en su teléfono también. Me trajo a casa poco después y me besó en cuanto me despedí de él. Le pedí que me dijera su nombre pero… – alcé las manos rápidamente y la interrumpí asustada.

– Creo que hay algo que no entiendo Rosalie. ¿Besaste a un hombre sin saber su nombre? ¿Él tiene tu número telefónico y no tienes la más puta idea como se llama él? ¿Solo sabes que sus iniciales son E.C.? ¡E.C.! – de inmediato me quedé callada cuando la lógica común puso nombre a esas iniciales. – ¡No me jodan! ¡No puedes haber besado a Edward Cullen anoche! – los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron por completo y empezó a negar nerviosa.

– ¡NO! – respondió con un grito asustado – ¡No besé al Sr. Culo! No lo he visto en persona pero sé muy bien por las características que siempre mencionas que Edward tiene ojos verdes y cabello de un color extraño. Mi E.C. tiene cabello oscuro al igual que sus ojos. Pude estar ebria, pero estoy segura como el demonio que no estuve con Cullen.

Respiré aliviada por la rápida respuesta de Rosalie. Encendí un nuevo cigarrillo y le di una buena calada para calmarme. Rosalie tomó su cerveza y terminó de ella lo que quedaba.

– Prometo que antes que termine la noche le preguntaré su nombre, así tú y yo saldremos de dudas – susurró algo avergonzada. Yo negué algo molesta.

– No pretendo salir a ningún lado esta noche, Rosalie. Voy a quedarme en casa y a pensar qué rayos voy a hacer para conseguir una nueva cita con Edward – ella rodó sus ojos y con furia se puso de pie. Tomó mi mano y soltando mi cigarrillo me obligó a ponerme de pie también.

– Y yo no pretendo dejarte aquí, aburrida y pensando diez mil estupideces. Esta noche tenemos una fiesta, y por el bienestar de tu salud mental no te vas a atrever a decir que no.

Fue así como tres horas después, y más de cuarenta gritos de quejas no respondidas por parte de Rosalie, me encontraba en un vestido corto de color azul de Ellie Saab que había comprado para un evento de socios del despacho el año anterior, en unos tacones bastante altos y con un maquillaje bastante sencillo. No sabía donde rayos iría, pero Rosalie insistió que así estaba perfecta. Ella por su parte usó un vestido negro que remarcaba cada una de sus condenadas curvas, y unos tacones que la hacían ver aun más alta.

– Nos recogerán en diez minutos. ¿Estás lista? – me dijo Rosalie mientras entraba a mi habitación, luciendo hermosa como era su jodida costumbre.

– ¿Tenía acaso otra opción? – respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Se acercó y apretando mis mejillas con fuerza soltó una carcajada. Yo rodé los ojos y suspiré molesta – Ni siquiera sé donde vamos.

– Si te consuela, yo tampoco lo sé. Aunque, mi caso es más patético aún. Ni siquiera sé el nombre de mi cita – entre risas me respondió mientras caminaba de regreso a su habitación.

– Ella piensa que soy yo la loca – susurré para mí con una sonrisa. Tomé mi perfume favorito y lo rocié por mi cuerpo. Me puse un brazalete discreto y pocos minutos después salí a la sala a esperar a Rosalie. Escuché su voz al teléfono y supuse que el hombre sin nombre ya había llegado. Ella salió corriendo de la habitación y tomándome la mano me llevó a la salida.

– Esta noche es para divertirte, para liberarte de tu trabajo y de ese asunto que no te deja en paz. Esta noche está prohibido Edward Cullen, ¿de acuerdo? – me dijo mientras tomábamos el elevador. Apenas pude esbozar una sonrisa y asentir ante su petición. La escuché suspirar en cuanto llegamos al lobby. En la puerta del edificio se divisaba un enorme Hummer negro con vidrios oscuros – Él es el misterioso E.C.

Caminamos rápidamente hasta la salida del edificio, la puerta del conductor se abrió y del auto un enorme hombre dio la vuelta para acercarse a nosotras. Suspiré aliviada cuando efectivamente el hombre no era Edward, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que yo había visto ese rostro en otro lado. A lo mejor alguien de otra vida, o quizás alguien cercano que mi subconsciente reconocía de forma vaga. Rápidamente negué con mi cabeza al recordar las palabras de Rosalie. Esta noche no, Isabella. Al menos por esta noche deja toda esta locura atrás.

– Gracias por atender mi llamada, preciosa. Fuiste la primera que vino a mi mente esta tarde – dijo mientras se acercaba a Rosalie y le daba un atrevido beso en la comisura de sus labios. Mi amiga se ruborizó violentamente y yo tuve que contener una carcajada – Había olvidado por completo la fiesta que todos los años ofrece la empresa como parte de las celebraciones de St. Patrick. Mi hermano siempre se hace cargo de estas cosas, pero parece que hoy amaneció con síndrome premenstrual y me mando al carajo diciendo que yo debía encargarme de la fiesta este año.

– No te preocupes. No tenía planes de todas formas – respondió Rosalie con voz baja.

– Yo SÍ tenía planes – le dije mientras rodaba los ojos. Ella me sonrió malévolamente y de inmediato se acercó a mí.

– Te presento a mi mejor amiga. Bella, él es – Rosalie miró a su hombre misterioso, el cual esbozó una sonrisa que le formó un par de hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

– Simplemente E – me dijo estirando su mano y estrechándola con la mía. Rosalie sonrió ante su respuesta y yo volví a rodar los ojos – Mucho gusto, pequeña Bella. Esta noche la vamos a pasar genial, solo hay un detalle con ustedes pero ya me encargué del mismo hace un rato. ¿Están listas para irnos? – Rosalie respondió por mí asintiendo con su cabeza como si fuese iguana y yo me encogí de hombros.

Subirse al Hummer de 'Simplemente E' fue toda una odisea. Si ponemos en forma de ecuación un auto grande, un vestido muy corto y unas piernas increíblemente poco coordinadas tenemos como resultado un desastre. Casi aterrizo en el suelo dos veces de no ser por Rose, quien al tercer intento logró enviarme de un empujón al asiento trasero.

Mi amiga, poseída por algún espíritu demoniaco que le provocaba una sonrisa estúpida, no dejó de hablar todo el camino que para mi buena suerte fue algo corto ya que la infame fiesta resultó ser en el lujoso Roosevelt Hotel. Por un momento mi cerebro hizo sinapsis. ¿Quién era 'Simplemente E'? Conducía un Hummer, y la fiesta a la que asistía era en Roosevelt Hotel. La C en su apellido seguía dándome vueltas sin lograr ninguna conexión lógica. Los Cullen no podían ser los únicos con dinero en todo New York, ¿cierto?

Al llegar a la entrada, un hombre se aprestó a aparcar el vehículo. 'E' le sonrió y le entregó las llaves de su auto. Enseguida ayudó a Rosalie a bajar del auto e hizo lo mismo conmigo. Agradecí el gesto. Al llegar al lobby una joven con una máscara de disfraces nos recibió.

– Señor ¿Ellas son sus invitadas? – preguntó la joven con una sonrisa de anfitriona.

– Sí, Tanya. Ellas vienen conmigo esta noche. ¿Tienes lo que te pedí hace unas horas? – la mujer asintió y rápidamente regresó a un pequeño atril de anfitrión de dónde sacó dos máscaras, una de color azul con plumas verdes y otra de color dorado con plumas del mismo color. Las llevó hasta nosotras y nos las dio. Rosalie tomó la dorada dejándome a mí la otra. Me la coloqué siendo precavida con mi maquillaje y la acomodé para que los orificios visuales fuesen al menos funcionales – Perfecto, con eso están listas para la fiesta, ¿subimos? – ambas asentimos en silencio mientras caminábamos al elevador.

– ¿Señor? – dijo la joven desde su posición – Su hermano pidió que le avisara que él ya había llegado.

– Maldito enfermo de la puntualidad – masculló 'E' mientras ingresaba al elevador y presionaba el último botón del mismo – La fiesta era a las 9 p.m. y apenas han pasado siete minutos. Lo hace solo por joder, estoy seguro – siguió hablando para sí. Un espeso silencio se estableció en el elevador, silencio que únicamente se rompió cuando la campanilla se escuchó. La sonrisa de 'E' se dibujó en su rostro y con un amable gesto nos invitó a salir. La puerta del salón estaba abierta, y en su interior una enorme fiesta de disfraces se ofrecía – Bienvenidas a la fiesta de Entertainment Company o para efectos prácticos mi empresa, al menos eso dicen mis padres.

Al escuchar el nombre de la empresa nuevamente mi cerebro intentó hacer sinapsis. Entertainment Company, ¿dónde rayos leí yo sobre esta empresa? Son las mismas siglas, E.C. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? No tuve tiempo de atar más cabos ya que fui arrastrada por el brazo de Rosalie que animada me invitaba a tomar una copa de vino burbujeante que los meseros ofrecían. Tomé una copa, la misma que vacié de un solo sorbo. Con una sonrisa 'E' me ofreció la suya y sin perder el tiempo la volví a beber. Esperaba que con algo de alcohol en el sistema, mi maldito cerebro pudiese al menos sacar una deducción lógica.

– ¡Wow! ¡Calma Bella! – me dijo Rosalie asustada. Alcé la mirada para decirle que todo estaba bien pero a lo lejos vi a una mujer acercarse a 'E'. La mujer tenía cabello rojizo y su mirada me resultaba un tanto familiar. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde la había visto antes?

– Pensé que no llegarías temprano. De hecho es el primer año que llegas temprano. Tu hermano llegó hace una hora – le dijo la mujer a 'E'. Él respondió con una sonrisa y besó su frente.

– Aquí estoy, mamá. Tardé un poco porque tenía que recoger a mis invitadas de esta noche – dijo con una sonrisa – Señoritas, ella es mi madre. Esme, ellas son Rosalie y… – al escuchar el nombre de la madre de 'E' entré en pánico. Mis manos empezaron a temblar con fuerza y comencé a moverme nerviosa.

– Disculpen, ¿existe un área de fumadores aquí? ¿Quizás en los balcones? ¡Gracias! – dije de manera atropellada mientras me apresuraba a salir de allí. Llegué a uno de los balcones del enorme salón donde varios hombres estaban fumando y bebiendo. Tomé de mi pequeña bolsa mi cajetilla de cigarrillos y saqué uno con mis manos temblorosas. Lo encendí y le di una profunda calada. En cuanto solté el humo, suspiré triste y me saqué la máscara que cubría mi rostro.

¡Cómo no pude darme cuenta! ¡Es más que obvio! ¡Entertainment Company era una de las empresas que conforman el conglomerado comercial de Carlisle y Esme Cullen! ¡E.C.! ¡Al igual que el nombre de sus hijos: Emmett y Edward Cullen!

– ¡Eres una imbécil, Isabella! ¡Por eso 'E' se te hacía tan familiar, porque 'E' es Emmett! – mascullé molesta mientras daba otra calada a mi cigarrillo. Miré fijamente la máscara en mi mano y negué cuando el color verde de las plumas me recordó otros ojos, otra máscara, otro baile, otra ciudad, otra vida.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

_San Francisco, Marzo 8, 1846. 8:45 p.m._

– ¿Me permite este baile la joven dama? – la voz de un hombre interrumpió la conversación que sostenía con mi madre en ese momento. Ella, partidaria especial de este tipo de eventos, sonrió ante la petición del hombre a mis espaldas y tomó de mi mano para que yo voltease a mirarlo. En cuanto lo hice, el intenso color verde de su mirada oculta tras una máscara de disfraces y su sonrisa dulce me tomó por sorpresa. Imágenes extrañas vinieron a mi mente, esos mismos ojos y esa misma sonrisa se reflejaban en la piel de una manzana de color rojo.

Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza e intenté sonreír, pero el joven no se movió. Por el contrario abrió su boca y susurró las palabras que jamás esperé escuchar.

– ¿Isabella? ¿Eres tú?...

* * *

¡Hola por aquí! (Si es que aún hay alguien)

Mis corazones hermosos. Debo empezar pidiendo una disculpa de todo corazón por este terrible retraso en actualización. Algo llamado "Vida real" me reclamó por dos meses enteros y no logré tener un solo día para poder sentarme y terminar este capítulo. La vida real me dio un respiro y ayer estando en cama de manera obligada por el médico tuve tiempo de escribir. Prometo no tardar de esta manera, palabra de niña exploradora.

Quiero agradecer a quienes a pesar de no actualizar y no dar señales de vida, me dejaron sus reviews y sus favoritos. Son las mejores lectoras del universo, dejo un beso a las pequeñas que me dejaron su huellita y a quienes en silencio me leen: V, Rossi22, nathalia . valencia . 351, kami . cullen . castillo, CaroBereCullen, Anabella, melucha mcph76, Agustineti, alma alv, karenov17, Isis Janet, Angie Masen, MiaCarLu, Guest, PotterZoe, ludgardita, Tata XOXO, Guest, bellaliz, maryroxy, Caresme, Carmen Cullen- . i love fic, yolabertay, chiquitza, Jhiradln, ValenchuCullen, Diana, hlnjrqr, Gretchen CullenMasen, patymdn, zujeyane, Clau Vale, dianaviviani, Alisea, Nyrinqe, Sky LeVan, ChicaDeCullen, JosWeasleyC, DarkSkyLilly91, Sully YM, robsha pattmar, Esme Mary Cullen, Sony Bells, Karen Pattz, cintia black, Clau, yaan, Antonia, MartinaSpektor, Miru, Masilobe, Tanya Pattz Cullen, Laura Katherine, ashleyswan, belkis lagos vasquez, y a todas en general, mis eternos agradecimientos.

Tardé ocho semanas en actualizar, y mi espectacular beta apenas tardó 22 horas en devolverme el capítulo. ¿No es genial? ¡Yo no te odio con odio jarocho! Gracias por todas tus correcciones, tus ideas y comentarios. Prometo que los puntos se mantendrán controlados la próxima. ¡Thank u big bossy, eres una gran maestra!

¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? ¡Qué alce la mano quien odia a Jasper! Hemos dejado atrás la primera vida de Isabella y Edward, hemos regresado a su presente y ahora… ¿regresamos a dónde? ¡Uh, misterio! Hay un pequeño detalle en esta intriga que me gustaría que deduzcan, más adelante la historia también se los dirá.

Me gustaría saber su opinión sobre este capítulo, que para mí es muy importante. Nos veremos en pocos días con un nuevo capítulo, pero hasta eso…

_¡Nos leemos en los reviews!_


	6. Revolucion

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regaló un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: **__Revolución _

"_Seré una revolución, la voz entre las mentiras. Para eso he sido liberado, para vivir otra vez"_

_De la canción Revolution de Trading Yesterday _

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

_San Francisco, Febrero 20, 1846. 3:50 p.m._

– ¡No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo! – la voz de mi madre me sobresaltó en cuanto la escuché. El señor Valdemar, personaje principal del libro que estaba leyendo en ese momento, estaba por caer en un profundo trance a causa del mesmerismo y el repentino grito de mi madre provocó que mi burbuja de misterio se reventara súbitamente.

– ¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer, madre? – le pregunté mientras cerraba mi libro y alzaba mi cabeza para mirar a mi madre. Ella, tan impecablemente vestida como siempre, estaba parada cerca de la puerta de mi habitación mientras con su pie golpeteaba el suelo.

– Isabella, Royce llegará en diez minutos para la hora del té y tú sigues sentada en tu cama leyendo ese dichoso libro – mi madre señaló con desdén el libro sobre mi regazo "La verdad sobre el caso del señor Valdemar" – Tu padre cometió un enorme error al…– rodé los ojos ante el inicio de su comentario y alcé la mano para detenerla.

– Ni siquiera empieces con eso, madre. Mi padre y yo compartíamos un amor muy especial por los libros, pero creo que eso es algo tú jamás lograrás entender y mucho menos ahora que él no está. Así que, deberías dejar de quejarte todo el tiempo sobre lo mismo – le dije en tono ácido mientras la miraba fijamente.

Es que desde la muerte de mi padre, lo único que hacía mi madre todo el día, todos los días, era quejarse. Unas veces se desquitaba con Leah, la criada; otras veces con el resto de la servidumbre de la casa, y otras tantas veces era conmigo. Como si todas nosotras hubiésemos tenido algo que ver con lo que ocurrió dos meses atrás.

– ¡Isabella! ¡Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu madre! – bufó realmente molesta en respuesta a mi altanero comentario que sin duda no le agradó en absoluto. Así que, para inflamar su ira, volví a mi libro de Edgar Allan Poe, el último que me regalara mi padre antes de partir a Texas.

– No voy a recibir a Royce, madre. No quiero hacerlo, porque no fui yo quien lo invitó al té – hablé sin alzar la mirada. Sentí sus pasos acercarse a mí y en un súbito movimiento la vi arrancarme de las manos el libro.

– Aquí no se trata lo que tú quieres, Isabella. Aquí se trata de lo que ambas necesitamos – me dijo con un tono de furia bastante marcado en su voz mientras ponía mi libro sobre la mesita de noche – Y lo que ambas necesitamos ahora es que tú te cases para que podamos recuperar el control del banco que ahora está en manos de Billy Black. Así que, como se trata de que ambas salgamos ganando en esto, tú vas a cambiarte de ropa ahora mismo y vas a recibir a Royce, así quieras o no.

Rodé los ojos nuevamente ante su conocido discurso de varios días atrás y enseguida extendí el brazo para tomar de nuevo mi libro, pero su mano me detuvo.

– Y ni siquiera te atrevas a tomarlo de nuevo, Isabella, o tu libro terminará en la chimenea hecho cenizas – ante su amenaza me puse de pie y la miré fijamente por unos segundos.

– Dices que esto nos beneficiará a ambas pero hay algo que no me queda claro, madre. ¿En qué parte salgo beneficiada yo? ¿En qué momento se supone que será bueno para "_mí"_ si eres "_tú" _quien me estás obligando a casarme con un desconocido? – ella sonrió como si mi cuestionamiento le pareciese gracioso. Enseguida negó con la cabeza y tomó mi mano.

– Isabella, todo lo que has conocido durante tu vida se llama riqueza y lujo. Apenas tenías diez años cuando tu padre adquirió el banco y desde ese entonces toda tu vida ha sido esto – me dijo señalando a su alrededor – Si tú no te casas pronto, esa riqueza que tú conoces no existirá más. Billy Black está aprovechándose de la ausencia de tu padre para dejarnos sin nada.

– Eso es algo que pudo evitarse cuando mi padre falleció, madre – le recordé ante su aparente falta de memoria – Como su heredera yo debí haber asumido el puesto de mi padre, pero tú no lo permitiste, tú…– ella soltó mi mano molesta y retrocedió un par de pasos.

– Tú no sabes nada, Isabella. Es cierto que sabes leer y escribir, pero eso no significa que puedas ejercer el papel de tu padre en el banco. ¡Eres una mujer, Isabella! ¡Las mujeres no saben de cuentas ni números!

– No lo sabrás tú, madre. Pero mi padre me enseñó muy bien como llevar cuentas – respondí molesta al tiempo que me alejaba de su presencia con dirección a la puerta de la habitación. Ella alcanzó a tomarme del brazo con fuerza y me obligó a mirarla.

– No te atrevas a salir de esta habitación, a no ser para recibir a Royce. Tienes un compromiso con él y no pretendo quedar en ridículo por tu repentina rebeldía. Estoy segura que tu mano estará prometida en pocos días y tu matrimonio con él será un hecho, Isabella. Así que, Leah va a venir a ayudarte a ajustar tu corsé y a ponerte un nuevo vestido, porque te guste o no, tu futuro marido estará aquí en pocos minutos y tú lo recibirás con una sonrisa. ¿Me entendiste? – negué con una sonrisa irónica mientras me soltaba del agarre de mi madre y la veía con detenimiento.

– Royce es mi segundo futuro marido en las últimas cinco semanas, madre. Si existiese un tercer pretendiente estoy segura que pensaría en mí como una prostituta – de inmediato sentí un fuerte impacto en mi mejilla. Mi madre me había dado una violenta cacheteada como respuesta a mi comentario soez.

– Eso te enseñará a dejar de ser tan insolente con tu madre – masculló con furia mientras un par de lágrimas rodaron por mi mejilla. Ella se acercó a la puerta sin importarle absolutamente nada de lo que había hecho y comenzó a gritar en dirección al pasillo – ¡Leah! ¡Leah! – los pasos de mi nana y ama de llaves a la vez se escucharon raudos y enseguida respondió al llamado de mi madre.

– Señora Marie, señorita Isabella – saludó con su tradicional reverencia.

– Leah, necesito que ayudes a Isabella con su vestimenta. Yo saldré a atender su visita y espero que ella esté lista y sonriente en el recibidor en diez minutos – sin decir más mi madre salió de la habitación dejándome con Leah en el interior.

Con mi mano sobre la mejilla, y mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, caí vencida sobre la cama. Entre sollozos tomé el último daguerrotipo de mi padre, que celosa guardaba debajo de mi almohada y lo abracé con todas las fuerzas que pude.

– ¿Por qué tuviste que irte, padre? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? Yo te necesito – susurré entre hipidos. Leah, quien me miraba de lejos, soltó un pequeño sollozo. Ella llevaba trabajando en casa casi veinte años y la repentina partida de mi padre le afectó al igual que a mí.

– Señorita Isabella, sea usted fuerte. Su padre no le hubiese gustado verla vencida, él siempre decía que su mejor característica era su valentía, eso y su sonrisa – me dijo con tristeza desde su posición.

– ¿Y cómo puedo volver a sonreír, Leah? ¿Cómo puedo seguir teniendo valentía si me están obligando a hacer algo que no quiero? – respondí mientras trataba de limpiar mis lágrimas. Leah se acercó a mí y con ternura acarició mi cabello.

– El casamiento podrá ser la opción más obvia, señorita Isabella, pero estoy segura que no es la única – me dijo Leah casi en un susurro – Usted es una joven muy tenaz, sé que encontrará otra solución y estoy convencida que cuando lo haga, persuadirá a la señora Marie de que casarse con el joven King no es el único camino – miré fijamente a sus profundos ojos negros y ella me sonrió despacio – Ahora, solo le toca afrontar la batalla que tiene frente a usted, pero la guerra, esa guerra la tendrá a usted de ganadora.

Sus manos despacio limpiaron mis mejillas y sus labios me regalaron otra sonrisa. Asentí ante sus palabras y en silencio me volteé para que ella pudiese hacer su trabajo. Mientras me despojaba de mis vestidos, empecé a recordar cómo había llegado a ese punto en primer lugar, y sin duda lo primero que vino a mi mente fue él.

Mi padre había nacido en San Francisco, allí creció junto a mis abuelos quienes le dieron una modesta educación. No es que viviesen en abundancia pero sus haciendas y viñedos del norte de California les permitían tener una vida holgada. Se casó con mamá apenas tres meses después de conocerla y un año después de eso llegué yo, el 13 de septiembre de 1826. Pero no fue hasta el año 1830 que toda su vida realmente cambió. Ese año mi padre fue nombrado tesorero principal de Second Bank of America, el único banco de la ciudad de San Francisco.

Apenas seis años después de eso, el presidente Andrew Jackson decretó que la carta de Second Bank ya no tendría validez legal por lo que el banco dejaría de estar en poder del gobierno y pasaría a manos privadas. Mi padre y uno de sus compañeros, con un pequeño capital y el apoyo del mismo presidente Jackson, logró comprar una parte de las acciones del banco y junto a Billy Black quedaron como los únicos dueños.

Con el paso de los años, mi padre fue incrementando sus acciones así como su fortuna, restándole de a poco poder e importancia a su socio en el negocio. Logró adquirir propiedades dentro del estado así como en Texas y otros estados cercanos. Según mi madre, nosotros seríamos los nuevos ricos y aspiraba a ser, en unos cuantos años, más poderosos que los Rothschild. Bueno, eso hasta que llegase el 3 de enero de este año.

Mi padre fue alertado de nuevos desmanes cerca de su propiedad en Texas. El estado había sido recientemente anexado a la Unión y el conflicto con el país vecino parecía no tener fin. El presidente Folk había intentado comprar más territorio mexicano y el presidente Paredes rechazó la oferta como se esperaba. La tregua se veía cada vez más lejos así que, con el propósito de calmar los ánimos mi padre se trasladó hasta Texas, viaje del cual no volvió.

Nos dijeron que en una revuelta su caballo había resbalado por una ladera y aquello lo había matado al instante. Supimos de su muerte cuatro días después, cuando su cuerpo fue regresado a casa.

Desde ese día, nada volvió a ser igual en casa. Después de volver del sepelio de mi padre, al entrar a la sala, todo parecía demasiado frío, demasiado vacío. Me eché a llorar como no lo había hecho desde que supimos lo ocurrido. Mi nana se acercó a consolarme y yo en sollozos le pedí que me llevara a la biblioteca de mi padre, de donde no salí en cinco días. Mi madre llevaba su dolor a su manera, a veces entraba a la biblioteca y lloraba a mi lado, otras cuantas se deprimía y deambulaba por los pasillos de la casa, y otras tantas solo se sentaba en el porche, como esperando a aquel que no volvería jamás.

La situación en el banco tampoco volvió a ser la misma. Billy Black, ante la ausencia de mi padre, tomó posesión del banco aunque por ley aquella tarea me correspondía a mí. Tanto él como mi madre alegaban que era imposible que una mujer pudiese llevar cuentas, pero apenas tres semanas después descubrimos que un hombre tampoco es capaz de hacerlo. A casa empezaron a llegar quejas de los clientes que molestos protestaban por el mal servicio del banco y a pesar de que el personal hacía su mejor trabajo, la pésima dirección de Billy estaba trayendo problemas.

Es allí donde mi futuro casamiento y una "brillante" idea entran en juego. Mi madre estaba convencida que casándome con un hombre de sociedad y medianamente inteligente, nuestra vida se arreglaría. Mi marido podría tomar control de mis asuntos y el banco regresaría a nuestras manos. Para ella, aquella era la única solución, para mí… era todo el problema.

– Está vestida la joven, hermosa y lista para su batalla – me dijo Leah terminando de acomodar mi vestido. Me miré al espejo y efectivamente me vi completamente vestida, negué despacio cuando me di cuenta que me perdí en mis recuerdos por varios minutos – Su madre debe estar esperándola, escuché la voz de un joven hace unos minutos.

– Sí, supongo que Royce ya llegó. ¿Puedes decirle a mi madre que saldré en un momento? – ella asintió y haciendo su reverencia salió de mi habitación.

Permanecí de pie frente al espejo por varios minutos, tan solo mirando mi reflejo de fantasía mientras que en el interior una cruel realidad me atormentaba sin cesar. ¿Eso era todo lo que quedaba para mí? ¿Casarme sin amor a los 20 años para tratar de salvar una fortuna? ¿Por qué no podía yo vivir aquellas historias de amor que leía una y otra vez en mis libros?

Cerré los ojos por un momento, pero en cuanto lo hice, la imagen de un par de intensos ojos verdes apareció en mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos rápidamente, asustada por lo que acababa de ver. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y temblorosa llevé mis manos a mi boca. ¿Qué había sido eso?

– Señorita, su madre envía a decir que aún está esperando en el recibidor – escuché decir a Leah desde la puerta de mi habitación. Yo asentí varias veces, aún nerviosa por el extraño suceso y caminé en dirección al pasillo.

Con una sonrisa fingida, un elegante abanico en la mano y aquel porte aristócrata que mi madre me había enseñado de niña, salí al recibidor al encuentro de Royce King, el segundo futuro marido del mes. La mesa del té estaba puesta y siguiendo el debido protocolo empezamos la velada. Mi madre intentó entablar una amena conversación entre los tres, pero mi poco interés en la misma hacía de su tarea algo imposible.

– Como le decía, estimado Royce. Isabella es una joven muy culta, he inculcado en ella el amor a la lectura y el arte – rodé los ojos ante su irónico y falso comentario. Ella solo me miró y sonrió.

– Eso es interesante, aunque no muy importante señora Swan – respondió Royce antes de dar un sorbo a su té – La mujer debe aprender cosas más útiles tanto como para ella, como para su marido. Cocinar, lavar, cocer, darle descendencia a su esposo y cuidar de ellos. Eso es lo que vale la pena en una mujer – vi a mi madre asentir con agrado ante las palabras de Royce por lo que, usando lo que Leah denominó eran mis dos mejores armas, la valentía y la sonrisa; dejé la servilleta sobre la mesita y con semblante alegre me puse de pie.

– Entonces usted ha llegado al lugar correcto, señor King – mi madre sonrió emocionada al escucharme y Royce la imitó – A su lado tiene a una mujer con todas esas cualidades, y aunque sabe todo aquello que usted acaba de decir, en la tarea de cuidar a sus hijos no le va tan bien. Pero aun así, creo que mi madre y usted harán una buena pareja. Ella está deseosa de celebrar un matrimonio pronto, así que no molesto más y los dejo solos. Que tenga usted una buena tarde.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Royce mientras el rostro de mi madre se transformaba rápidamente de uno sonriente a uno de auténtica ira. Me alejé de la mesa con paso firme y rápido hasta llegar al pasillo donde eché a correr a mi habitación. Alcancé a ver a Leah sonreírme desde la sala y yo también le sonreí en respuesta. Eché el cerrojo en cuanto entré a la habitación y me eché en la cama con una enorme sonrisa.

– No pretendo darme por vencida tan rápido, padre – le dije dándole un beso a su imagen y tomando mi libro nuevamente. Estaba a punto de perderme nuevamente en la interesante hipnosis del señor Valdemar, cuando los gritos de mi madre se escucharon desde el pasillo.

– ¡Eres una insolente, Isabella Swan! ¡Abre esta puerta o te vas a arrepentir! – me gritaba desesperada mientras golpeaba con sus puños la puerta.

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Obligarme a casar? ¡Oh no, lo olvide! ¡Eso ya lo estás haciendo! – respondí ante su amenaza con una sonrisa. Mi padre siempre decía que yo era un alma libre, pero desde su muerte descubrí que no solo era libre, sino ahora también rebelde. Rebelde sobre todo a una realidad que no quería aceptar.

– ¡Isabella! ¡Abre la puerta en este mismo instante! ¡Royce acaba de irse a causa de tu descaro! ¡Ábreme, Isabella! – sus gritos eran cada vez más fuertes y la rabia en ellos era evidente.

– No voy a abrir, madre. No pretendo seguir tu juego de conseguir un marido para mí únicamente con el ánimo de salvar una fortuna. Una fortuna que no se hubiese puesto en riesgo en primer lugar si no fuese por ti – le respondí casi sin inmutarme mientras trataba de concentrarme en mi libro.

– ¡Estás completamente loca si crees que eres capaz de llevar cuentas y manejar dinero! Las mujeres no nacieron para eso, Isabella. ¡Entiéndelo de una vez! – rodé los ojos ante su respuesta.

– ¿Y para qué nacieron las mujeres, madre? ¿Para tomar el té, mover un abanico e ir a misa? ¿Para eso naciste tú? – escuché nuevos gritos del otro lado de la puerta por lo que decidí terminar la discusión – No voy a abrir la puerta y sobre todo no me voy a casar con Royce. Espero que con lo sucedido esta tarde aquello haya quedado claro.

– Lo que quedó claro esta tarde, Isabella Swan, es que yo no pretendo quedarme en la calle por tu insolencia. Puedes rebelarte todo lo que quieras, pero tu desfachatez tendrá un límite. Tú no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer – su voz era una mezcla de gritos, rabia y sollozos. De a poco se fue apagando, desvaneciéndose en el pasillo hasta que ya no se escuchó más.

Dejé a un lado mi libro, incapaz de volver a concentrarme y miré fijamente la ventana por un largo rato. Me fijé en cada pequeño detalle del rosal que afuera se encontraba. Cerré por un momento los ojos para disfrutar del aroma con el que solían perfumar mi habitación cuando el crepúsculo estaba cerca, y sonreí cuando en mi mente el potente color de las flores apareció. Eran rojas, como las manchas de sangre que surgieron súbitamente de la camisa de un hombre que a mi lado rápidamente moría.

– ¿Qué es eso? – pregunté asustada ante la imagen que rápidamente se desvaneció de mi cabeza. Volví a cerrar los ojos para intentar visualizar la imagen del hombre nuevamente pero fue inútil.

Una vez caída la noche, Leah pidió autorización para entrar a mi habitación y llevarme algo de comer. Yo accedí a su petición, disfruté de una deliciosa sopa y una exquisita galleta de postre. En cuanto la cena se terminó, Leah me preparó un baño y me ayudó a vestir para dormir. Después de desearme un buen descanso como todas las noches, apagó las velas del candelabro que iluminaba el lugar y se fue.

Por varios minutos permanecí con la mirada fija en el techo, imposibilitada de dormir por el temor a aquellas extrañas imágenes que había visto durante el día. ¿Qué eran? ¿Por qué las veía? Entre preguntas sin respuestas, empecé a entrar en un leve sopor cayendo finalmente en un tranquilo sueño. De a poco, imágenes borrosas aparecieron en él y a lo lejos una silueta se dibujó.

Sentí unos suaves labios besar mi mano en ese momento. Busqué desesperada su rostro entre la penumbra del sueño pero fue imposible ver más que unos expresivos ojos verdes. Quise hablar para preguntarle su nombre, la silueta lentamente se empezó a diluir entre las sombras.

Me desperté asustada enseguida. Me senté y miré mi mano fijamente. Por un momento sentí como si ese beso hubiese sido real alguna vez. Sacudí mi cabeza y volví a acostarme, esta vez esperando que las imágenes fuesen más claras y que la silueta revelase su identidad.

Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con él… La primera, más no la última. Cada noche, por los siguientes catorce días, mi vida se resumió a eso. Querer dormir todo el tiempo para soñar con la misteriosa silueta y aquellos ojos. Un sueño que parecía venir de otra época, de otra vida.

Pero como los sueños son solo eso, sueños, la mañana del 7 de marzo me levanté sobresaltada cuando la realidad me cayó como agua fría. Mi madre había estado sorpresivamente tranquila todos esos días. Desde lo sucedido con Royce y la consiguiente discusión, su reacción fue completamente contraria a la esperada. La veía dar órdenes a Leah y al resto de criadas entre susurros mientras conmigo eran sonrisas y gestos amables cada vez que estaba cerca de mí. Sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo, pero su extraña actitud no me permitía averiguarlo. Bueno, al menos hasta esa mañana.

Junto a mí, sobre la cama, había un enorme y hermoso vestido de color azul, y sobre él un antifaz muy similar al vestido, con unos adornos en tonos jade y negro. A lo lejos, y mientras salía de mi sopor, vi a mi madre de pie junto a mi cama.

– Te dije que por tu rebeldía no pensaba perder todo lo que tu padre nos dejó – me dijo en cuanto me senté en la cama y pedí con mi mirada una explicación – Mañana por la noche ofreceremos un baile, baile al que están invitados gente de sociedad de San Francisco, incluyendo jóvenes solteros. Baile al cual tú vas a asistir usando ese vestido y ese antifaz.

Tardé un segundo en comprender sus palabras. ¿Ella había organizado un baile? ¿Para qué? ¿Para buscar al tercer futuro marido? Mi madre era muy tenaz a la hora de conseguir lo que quería, pero esto ya se estaba saliendo de control.

Suspiré despacio y salí de la cama no sin antes tomar el antifaz en la mano. Caminé hasta ella y extendiendo mi brazo para dárselo, le hablé.

– No iré a ninguna fiesta, madre. Tú podrás…– de inmediato sentí el fuerte agarre de mi madre en mi brazo. El antifaz cayó a mis pies a causa de la violencia de su acción.

– Escúchame, Isabella. Y escúchame bien, tú no estás en posición de elegir lo que quieres o no. El dinero empieza a escasear en casa, la situación del banco es un desastre completo y si no quieres que tu madre tenga que coser para vivir, vas a hacer algo pronto. El bienestar está ahora sobre la felicidad, Isabella.

– ¿Tu bienestar o tu felicidad, madre? Porque esto se trata de ti, únicamente de ti. Aquí lo que yo quiera o necesite te importa poco – la mano que me sostenía con fuerza de un momento a otro se estrelló en mi mejilla. La miré con mis ojos inyectados de rabia y negué mientras recogía el antifaz del piso sin perder el contacto visual – No sé como mi padre te aguantó tantos años. A lo mejor, lejos de ti, está mejor – la vi levantar su mano nuevamente pero esta vez la detuve – No te atrevas a pegarme, madre. Golpéame cuando te diga una mentira, no cuando te diga la verdad.

– ¡Eres una atrevida, Isabella! ¡Insolente y desvergonzada! – me gritó mientras me agarraba con fuerza el brazo por segunda vez – ¿En qué te has convertido? ¡Ni siquiera te reconozco, ya no sé quién eres!

– Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, madre – mascullé entre sollozos cortos. Lágrimas empezaron a mojar mis mejillas, reconfortando a aquella enrojecida por la cachetada – No sé en lo que tú te has convertido.

Permanecimos en silencio por unos pocos segundos, escrutándonos mutuamente. Mi cuestionamiento era cierto. ¿Quién era la mujer frente a mí? ¿Era mi madre realmente o era una mujer desesperada por no perderlo todo? Ella también se cuestionaba mi accionar ¿Quién era yo para ella? ¿Su hija o solo un medio para conseguir lo que quería?

– Llamaré a Leah para que guarde tu vestido y antifaz hasta mañana. La fiesta empezará a las 8 p.m. Hasta entonces tienes prohibido salir de tu habitación – me dijo al tiempo que me quitaba el antifaz de la mano. Lo dejó sobre la cama y a paso rápido salió de la habitación. Yo corrí de regreso a la cama y con rabia lancé el vestido y el antifaz al suelo.

Me acurruqué al pie de mi cama junto al vestido y hecha una pequeña bolita me eché a llorar por horas eternas. Leah entró varias veces para tratar de consolarme pero nada servía, nada jamás serviría. Mi vida estaba sentenciada y yo apenas era una simple espectadora, una más de las invitadas al gran desastre.

Esa noche entre sollozos volví a soñar con él. Esta vez, entre súplicas me extendía su mano y me pedía que lo siguiera. Tomé su mano y la oscuridad de pronto empezó a disiparse. Vi su rostro por un segundo antes que un fuerte sonido llamase nuestra atención. La silueta al fin había desaparecido dejando en su lugar a un hombre hermoso, de encantadora mirada. Escuché por primera vez su voz.

"_Necesito liberarte, y liberarte ahora."_

Ante sus palabras me desperté de un sobresalto, me percaté que mis mejillas estaban mojadas. En el sueño había empezado a llorar. Él necesitaba liberarme, de algo que no sabía que era pero que extrañamente se sentía tan familiar ahora. A lo lejos escuché el cantar del gallo de esa mañana, el día del baile había llegado. Volví la mirada al antifaz que ahora estaba sobre mi mesita de noche y entre sollozos volví a acostarme.

– Yo también necesito que me liberes, y que me liberes ahora – susurré mientras limpiaba mis mejillas y me cubría con una manta. Permanecí en cama hasta muy entrada la tarde, cuando Leah entró a mi habitación y con voz triste me dijo que era hora de empezar a vestirme. Asentí despacio y salí de la cama. Las lágrimas eran escasas a esas alturas pero aún existían, las derramé desde el baño hasta cuando Leah colocó mi antifaz. En silencio dejó una caricia en mi cabello y se alejó de la habitación, la hora había llegado.

De la sala provenía el sonido de un suave y triste violín. La fiesta había ya empezado unos minutos atrás. No tardé en reconocer la canción que se escuchaba a lo lejos, era la favorita de mi padre. Negué cuando otra lágrima quiso escapar de mis ojos.

– Espero que donde estés me des fuerza esta noche. Te amo, padre – susurré antes de empezar a caminar y salir de la habitación.

Vi la mirada de mi madre brillar en cuanto me vio. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y apresurada caminó hasta mí.

– Te ves hermosa, Isabella – me dijo emocionada mientras me tomaba de la mano. Yo simplemente asentí a sus palabras y caminé con más rapidez. Ella me detuvo y sonriente masculló rápidamente.

– Necesito que sonrías, que sonrías y pretendas por un solo momento que estás feliz de estar aquí. Si todo sale bien, esta noche será el fin del infierno.

– Lo será para ti, madre. No para mí – le dije mientras la miraba llena de rabia. Ella no respondió y simplemente sonrió y empezó a caminar tomada de mi mano.

El salón de la casa se veía transformado. Un hombre con un violín llenaba de música el ambiente mientras cerca de la chimenea una dama mantenía una conversación con dos hombres que usaban al igual que ella un antifaz. Con mi entrada al salón mi madre dio por empezada la velada. Los invitados empezaron de a poco a acercarse para saludarme, yo respondía con una sonrisa discreta y mi madre agradecía su presencia mientras alababa mi belleza frente a los extraños. El peor temor de mi madre es que Royce hubiese podido divulgar lo ocurrido en casa, por lo que cada vez que podía recordaba a sus invitados lo sumisa y educada que era su hija.

– Necesito sentarme, madre – le dije varios minutos después mientras veía unas cuantas parejas bailar con la alegre tonada del violín.

– Ni te atrevas, Isabella. Aun falta mucha gente por saludar – respondió entre dientes. Intenté volver a quejarme pero ella notó mis intenciones – Estás sonriendo poco, el antifaz no luce bien si no sonríes.

– Dame motivos para sonreír, y te juro que lo haré – le dije en tono algo desafiante. Abrió su boca para hablar pero algo la detuvo.

– ¿Me permite este baile la joven dama? – escuché la voz de un hombre a mis espaldas. La sentí extrañamente familiar por un segundo. Mi madre sonrió ante la petición del hombre y tomó de mi mano para que voltease a mirarlo.

En cuanto lo hice, el intenso color verde de su mirada oculta tras una máscara y su sonrisa dulce me tomó por sorpresa. Imágenes extrañas vinieron a mi mente, como aquellas que solo aparecían cuando dormía. Esos mismos ojos y esa misma sonrisa se reflejaban en la piel de una manzana de color rojo.

Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza e intenté sonreír, pero el joven no se movió. Por el contrario abrió su boca y susurró las palabras que jamás esperé escuchar.

– ¿Isabella? ¿Eres tú?...– yo abrí mis ojos asustada ante su inesperado comentario – Eres tú, la Isabella de mis sueños. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible? – en ese momento llevé mis manos a mi boca al reconocer su voz.

– ¿Cómo…? – balbuceé asustada al darme cuenta que al parecer yo no era la única con sueños extraños.

– No creí que fueses real – volvió a susurrar, esta vez con una sonrisa en sus labios – Pero lo eres, siempre lo fuiste – en ese momento se inclinó levemente y besó mi mano cubierta por un delicado guante de seda, yo en respuesta sonreí. Una rápida imagen vino a mi mente: Era él y era yo. Era la misma situación. Él besaba mi mano, yo sonreía. La silueta de mis sueños de pronto se convirtió en hombre, y éste tuvo un nombre que en ese instante mi memoria susurró.

– Edward…– susurré. Él de inmediato alzó su mirada, asombrado al escucharme llamarlo. Yo volví a abrir la boca asustada al ver que estaba en lo cierto. Su nombre era Edward

– Edward Cullen, y tú eres Isabella. Mi Isabella – me dijo antes de apretar mi mano y llevarme al centro del salón para danzar. Un vals empezó a sonar en ese momento y él, haciendo una reverencia marcó el paso. Los primeros minutos permanecimos en silencio, mirándonos fijamente a través del antifaz, hasta que al final mi curiosidad me hizo hablar.

– ¿Cómo? – volví a preguntar con la única palabra que parecía ahora salir de mis labios. ¿Cómo era posible lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Cómo él terminó en mis sueños al igual que yo en los suyos?

– Apareciste en mis sueños hace dos meses. Al principio solo veía tus ojos, pero ayer vi tu rostro y me hablaste. Me llamaste por mi nombre y dijiste también el tuyo.

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué yo…? – balbuceé mientras me movía en suave ritmo, ahora ante una nueva tonada de vals. Él abrió su boca para responder pero la voz de mi madre lo interrumpió.

– Isabella, los Hamilton han llegado y necesito presentarte a su hijo – me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y groseramente se interponía entre Edward y yo.

– Madre, estoy…– ella me interrumpió negando rápidamente y tomándome de la mano para alejarme del salón.

– ¿Quién era él, Isabella? ¿Quiénes son sus padres? ¿Es algún hijo de nuevos ricos llegados a San Francisco? – me inquirió en cuanto llegamos al pasillo y soltó mi mano.

– Su nombre es Edward, Edward Cullen y tú, muy groseramente acabas de interrumpir mi baile con él – me quejé molesta.

– ¿Cullen? ¡Ni siquiera tiene apellido de clase, Isabella! No puedes perder el tiempo bailando con cualquiera. Tienes prohibido volver a bailar con él por lo que resta de noche – en ese momento apreté mis puños con rabia y me acerqué a susurrarle algo al oído.

– Y tú tienes prohibido seguir controlando mi vida, madre – le dije antes de alejarme del pasillo y escabullirme con rapidez hasta la cocina. La servidumbre que estaba en ese momento atareada con sus tareas, se quedaron paralizados en cuanto me vieron. Me quité el antifaz y alzándome un poco el vestido, me eché a correr hasta llegar al patio trasero.

Me senté en una de las sillas del jardín de mi madre y solté un profundo suspiro. Cerré los ojos y recordé lo ocurrido hace unos minutos. Me parecía simplemente increíble lo que había pasado. Era él, el hombre de los sueños. Se llamaba Edward, y era real. Entonces, por un momento me percaté de un detalle que había pasado por alto. Si él era real, ¿mis sueños eran solo sueños o eran realmente recuerdos? ¿Había conocido yo a Edward Cullen antes y todo lo que soñaba eran mis recuerdos de él?

– Isabella Swan, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – la voz de mi madre me hizo abrir los ojos nuevamente en esa noche del 8 de marzo de 1846. En el 2006, fue una voz completamente diferente.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

_New York, Marzo 8, 2006. 9:20 p.m._

– Isabella Swan, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – la voz de Edward Cullen me tomó por sorpresa cuando le daba la última calada al segundo cigarrillo de la noche. Los recuerdos de nuestra segunda vida me hicieron perderme por varios minutos pero su voz me trajo de regreso. Volteé para mirarlo, se veía hermoso. Usaba un traje formal que acompañaba con una corbata de color rojo. No usaba antifaz, aunque llevaba uno de color negro en su mano derecha.

– Pregunté que estabas haciendo aquí. ¿Entre sus obligaciones de abogada acosadora ahora también incluye colarse en fiestas privadas? – me dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia estampada en el rostro. Me acerqué un poco a él y ladeando mi cabeza le sonreí.

– Para su información, señor Cullen, yo estoy aquí legalmente invitada por su hermano Emmett Cullen. No soy del tipo de las que entran sin previa invitación a las fiestas.

– Pero si es de las que entran sin previa autorización en edificios privados y viola seguridades a diestra y siniestra – me replicó mordazmente antes de sonreír. Yo chasqueé la lengua y le resté importancia a su comentario mientras abría mi bolsa para sacar otro cigarrillo.

– Eso debería darle una muestra de lo tenaz que puedo ser cuando hago mi trabajo – encendí el cigarrillo pero de inmediato lo vi extender su brazo y quitarme el cigarrillo de la boca. Lo lanzó al suelo y de un pisotón lo apagó.

– Detesto que la gente fume cuando están frente a mí. Huelen a cenicero – dijo asqueado mientras miraba el cigarrillo terminar de apagarse. Yo lo miré con rabia porque nadie, nunca, me había apagado un cigarrillo.

– Y yo detesto que la gente se crea superior a uno, solo porque tiene dinero – respondí furiosa. Hice un ademán de abrir mi bolsa nuevamente pero él negó despacio.

– No solo es dinero, también es poder y belleza – replicó – Por cierto, ni te atrevas. No vas a volver a fumar mientras estés aquí – yo apreté los puños completamente histérica y bufé mientras daba un par de pasos en su dirección.

– No te pareces en nada a ellos, a ninguno de los dos – le dije refiriéndome a los dos Edward, al de 1775 y al de 1846.

– ¿No me parezco a quién? – preguntó desconcertado. Yo volví a negar al ver que él no recordaba absolutamente nada de sus vidas pasadas.

– ¿Por qué no lo recuerdas? – me pregunté con algo de tristeza en mi voz. Era imposible que él no recordara nuestro pasado, era simplemente imposible.

– Isabella, tus preguntas me estresan al igual que tus nueve mil mails diarios – respondió. Yo rodé los ojos ante su exageración.

– Si tan solo respondieras mis mails y tuvieses la audiencia conmigo todo esto hubiese terminado ya. Si no me mandaras fotos de tus fiestas a mi correo electrónico y me enviaras tu descargo para mi cliente, ya no te acosaría – respondí con una gran sonrisa.

– No tengo nada que descargar, Isabella. Voy a tener que decírtelo con dibujitos para ver si entiendes – bufé molesta por su irritante actitud. ¿Con quién creía él que estaba hablando?

– Entiendo tu punto, Edward. Lo que no hago es aceptarlo – respondí mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras mordisqueaba mi labio inferior. Intenté no perderme en el profundo verde de su mirada, ya que sabía que si lo hacía por tan solo un momento todo se iría al carajo. La fiesta, mi trabajo y mi vida entera.

– Si lo aceptas o no, realmente no me importa. Solo deja de llenar mi correo electrónico de tanta basura.

– Mi condición es que respondas tu descargo. Únicamente allí dejaré de hacerlo – respondí con una sonrisa. Esta vez fue su turno de rodar los ojos.

– Entonces mi respuesta será siempre la misma. O sea, ninguna – me dijo alzando una ceja en tono sugestivo.

– Te equivocas, Edward. El mail de la foto constituye para mí una respuesta. ¿Por qué lo enviaste de todas formas? – mi pregunta lo descolocó ya que su semblante cambió de un momento a otro. Dejó de tener el control de la conversación con tan solo una simple y miserable pregunta. Yo sonreí y arqueé una ceja, a la espera de su respuesta. ¿Qué es lo que escondes, Edward?

– ¿Por qué me sigues y me preguntas cosas que no entiendo? – respondió con otra pregunta. Esta vez la que se quedó sin respuesta fui yo. ¿Qué debía decirle de todas formas? Algo como _"Verás, Edward. Tú y yo nos conocemos desde 1775. Tú no me recuerdas pero yo sí. ¿Quieres cumplir tu promesa de estar a mi lado de una maldita vez?"_

– ¿Por qué no recuerdas quien soy yo? – susurré más bien para mí. Dejé escapar un largo suspiro mientras abría mi bolsa. Antes de poder hacer algo para detenerlo, Edward la tomó de mis manos y de ella sacó los cigarrillos.

– Parece que mi advertencia no te quedó clara – dijo mientras lanzaba la caja por el balcón. Abrí mis ojos, impávida por ver a mis cigarrillos volar desde la terraza del hotel.

– ¡Eres un…! – tuve que morderme la lengua para no dejar escapar el insulto que pugnaba por salir de mis labios. ¿Qué se creía Edward Cullen? ¡Imbécil presumido y maldito idiota! ¿Por qué en esta vida él había regresado tan insoportable? ¡Vaya castigo el mío!

– Soy un ser adorable, ya lo sé, pero gracias de todas formas – respondió con una sonrisa mientras abría mi bolsa y verificaba que no habían más cigarrillos. Yo bufé ante su evidente invasión a mi privacidad.

– ¡Devuelve mi bolsa, Edward! ¡No tienes mi autorización para registrarla! – le dije mientras intentaba recuperarla. Él la alzó y evitó que yo la alcanzase.

– ¡Tú tampoco tienes autorización para muchas cosas y las haces! – bufé histérica e intenté saltar para recuperar mi bolsa, pero mi pésima coordinación terminó enviándome de bruces frente a él. Edward soltó una carcajada y enseguida me extendió la mano. Yo la aparté furiosa mientras me ponía de pie. – Las mujeres por lo general caen a mis pies, pero no pensé que tú lo harías tan rápido, Isabella Swan.

– Idiota – susurré para mí aunque él sí me escuchó. Quise aprovechar su descuido para recuperar mi bolsa pero él fue más rápido nuevamente – ¡Devuélveme la condenada bolsa, Edward!

– Deja de acosarme y te la devuelvo – fue su propuesta. Yo negué de inmediato.

– Entonces quédatela porque eso simplemente no va a suceder – respondí mientras caminaba de regreso al salón. Edward se apresuró y me detuvo, tomándome de la mano.

– ¿Quién eres en realidad, Isabella? – me preguntó en voz muy baja. Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos y lo que había estado evitando simplemente ocurrió. Caí inexorablemente en mi perdición, en mi condenada perdición. Sus hermosos ojos verdes. Sabía que efectivamente en ese momento todo se había ido al demonio. Incluyendo mi cordura.

– A lo mejor esto te haga recordar – le dije acercándome a él y estampando mis labios contra los suyos.

* * *

¡Hola mis corazones! ¡Yo aquí desde el bunker ya estoy de regreso!

Como les prometí volví más rápido que la vez anterior. Segunda vida de Isabella y Edward mezclada con su última vida. La mamá de Isabella se ha ganado el odio gratuito, ¿a poco no? Este capítulo nos trae mucha historia, en la que tuve que aprender desde la historia del espejo hasta la guerra de México y USA del año 1846.

Muchas gracias por todas las alertas y favoritos que llegan cada semana, me gustaría leer sus opiniones, comentarios y teorías sobre lo que está sucediendo, así que anímense a dejar su huellita. Dejo mi gran cariño a quienes dejaron su comentario esta vez: Jhiradln, MiaCarLu, nathalia . valencia . 351, ValenchuCullen, isabella-vulturi123, Nyrine, Diana, Yolabertay, Karen Pattz, patymdn, Tata XOXO, PotterZoe, ludgardita, ev76, Laura Katherine, alma alv, V, Caresme, esmec17, Agustineti, Chayley Costa, Zujeyane, Gretchen CullenMasen, Isis Janet, Carmen Cullen- . i love fic, Ruby . Mabel, Vale . Potter, injoa, Ana Rojas, nayi kure, MFernandaRK, Pattz Love, Chivi1487, DarkSkyLilly91, EvaGzalo, BABYBOO27, Sky LeVan, Sony Bells, maryroxy, a las lectoras silenciosas, a las que me comentan en twitter y facebook.

A mi betita fabulosa, Ale de mi corazón, que pena que hayas trasnochado por este capítulo. Millón gracias por tu trabajo, ya sabes que tus comentarios y mejoras son invaluables en esta historia. Gracias por tanta sabiduría ilustrada jejeje y ese final fue con dedicatoria Bitch Cliffhanger

Tenemos un final de suspenso esta semana. ¿Qué nos espera la siguiente? Nos empezamos a adentrar en las dos historias a la vez así que espero me cuenten con cual se identifican más. Les mando un beso grande y nuevamente las invito a comentar. Nos veremos pronto… pero hasta eso.

_Nos leeremos en los reviews…_


End file.
